Meanwhile on the Moon
by Antigone2
Summary: Silver Millennium. I just thought it'd be nice to have some lighthearted fun with our characters before they go all Shakespearean tragedy on us.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.

By the way, ff dot net, I agree to your guidelines every single time, jsyk. Every. Single. Time.

Anyway. I have no idea why I'm doing this fic.

Silver Millennium, sort of a mix of manga and anime canons.

* * *

><p>The Princess of Venus - leader of the senshi, guardian of the Princess of the Moon Kingdom - was getting impatient.<p>

Her princess and friend had been gone an awfully long time. It was beginning to make her wonder if she had made the right decision when Serenity had begged Venus to allow her access to the visiting prince's chambers. It was only Venus (and a few others) who knew the various enchantments that allowed travel through the marble passageways in walls of the palace, connecting rooms secretly - an ancient security measure.

"I just want to say goodbye!" Serenity had said, ice blue eyes filled with tears, "Mother has decided not to grant his request for Alliance aid, and he is to be sent back to Earth and the taboo will remain in place! He's become my friend, and I'll never see him again!" Sniffle, sniffle, big blue eyes, the whole bit.

Venus rolled her eyes and twirled a strand of glittering golden hair around her finger. Venus had_ invented_ that bit. Venus had _taught_ Serenity that bit. And yet she still _fell for it every time._

Not that she disliked the visiting Terrans. To be honest, she expected a lot worse based on the rumors of a barbaric, wild place where men fought with steel instead of magic.

Although the Earth was not part of the Silver Alliance, Prince Endymion and one of his shitennou, Kunzite, had been allowed access to the Moon Kingdom for twenty-eight days, during which time they had pleaded their case for direct aid from the Silver Alliance in dealing which the strange occurrences and dark creatures that had begun to plague their shores.

It was just that night, the eve before their return, that Queen Serenity had finally, regretfully, denied them their request. In the same breath, she had officially reinstated the taboo between the kingdoms, making the Earth a forbidden place for any individual.

"It's like a quarantine," Venus said softly to herself.

* * *

><p>That's exactly how Endymion saw it, too. Earth was under official quarantine, pretty much. He would return home empty handed, without even a promise of future help. Running a hand through his hair, he sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands.<p>

Suddenly a voice came from his side, "I'm so sorry!"

He looked up in shock but relaxed slightly when he saw Princess Serenity leaning against a support column a few feet away, watching him with sad eyes.

"Serenity, you scared me. Do you just appear in people's rooms unannounced? Is that a Lunar thing?" he tried to tease her but in his depression, it fell flat.

From the beginning of his visit, he was very fond of the princess. She was friendly to him right away. She was incredibly interested in Earth and eager to show him all the books and pictures she had found in the ancient archives describing the flora and fauna of his homeworld. She was obliging when he was curious about her own palace and home, but always turned his questions back around to Earth.

He was glad she had come to say goodbye, since they hadn't parted on very good terms the last time he saw her. She had asked him what Earth women are like. "Are they pretty?" she had said curiously, leaning over the handrail of the stair, her two long streamers of hair falling over to where he stood below.

"Some are," he conceded thoughtfully, wanting to give her an accurate answer.

"Pretty like my senshi and me?"

"That's hardly a fair comparison. It's like apples and oranges."

"Like what? and what?"

"Serenity, you aren't even the same thing."

She had blinked and looked hurt.

"You aren't - you're Lunarian. You're the descendent of a goddess," he'd smiled to show he did not mean the words to offend her, "I can't compare you to the people on my planet because you are so far removed from us. We're just different."

"Oh." Serenity had then made a polite excuse and left.

And he hadn't seen her again until she just appeared - out of nowhere - into his bedroom the night before he was to leave.

This is how things worked, on the moon. Apparently.

* * *

><p>"I begged my mother to reconsider!" Serenity told him, "I want to protect the Earth! But it was no use."<p>

Endymion sighed, "She did what she thought was best. Honestly, I didn't expect much more. I hoped, sure, but I didn't come here expecting miracles. I can't even say I would have acted differently, in her place."

Serenity pouted, clutching her hands together at her waist. "And now you have to leave," she said, "I feel silly for being sad about this. But you'll go back to Earth and forget all about me."

"That's ridiculous. I'll never forget you."

She was still looking down at her hands, "You'll go back to your Earth women, the ones who are _like you_, who aren't _different._ And you'll never think about me."

"Serenity. If anything, you've ruined women on my planet for me. I can't even look at anyone else without seeing you," Endymion wasn't even sure why he was saying what he was saying, but he did know it was the truth. He wasn't entirely sure what it meant, and he imagined it may be par for the course of those who visited the mystical Moon Kingdom and spent time with the children of the gods. Mortals seem so lackluster when you've danced with the Selene's granddaughter. Right? "I can't imagine forgetting you, I can't imagine _going five minutes without thinking about you,_ and I'm going to be miserable on Earth without you. Does that make you feel better?"

"A little," she admitted, grudgingly.

She took a deep a breath and tried to think. _Okay, what would Venus do if this were a man she wanted?_ Serenity thought to herself. But that was no help because Venus was incredibly tight-lipped about that sort of thing around Serenity. _This sort of topic is not befitting a Lunar Princess!_ she'd say. Oh, but, it'd come in so _handy_ right about now.

What was the use of having the Goddess of Love and Beauty as your best friend if it didn't even help you seduce the man who just admitted he thought you were the most beautiful woman he ever saw?

"You think we're different," she said, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet, "but I am human. Just like you." She stood in front of him, her heart racing and her eyes pleading with him to understand. "My body is the same," she put his hand over her heart, just above the neckline of her dress and the swell of her breast. Venus would be _proud_. She met his eyes, "My heart is the same."

Endymion froze. "Serenity, you can't-"

"I love you," she said, her eyes filled with tears and her facade broke down, "I've loved you for _weeks_ now."

He was blown away. It never occurred to him in his wildest dreams that this perfect creature in front of him could ever harbor feelings for him. She was heir apparent to the Moon Kingdom, future leader of the Silver Alliance and besides all that, she was simply so giving and kind, loving and cheerful. Everyone loved her. And she was standing before him, claiming that she loved him. But -

"But we can't," he said.

"You said 'we'!" she grabbed his other hand and held them together, "You love me back!"

"That's not a good thing, Serenity," he managed to say, before she threw her arms around him. Her fingers settled on his collarbone, her other hand threaded into his hair and she froze with her lips just centimeters from his. He clutched the fabric of her dress in his hands, paralyzed by the look in her eyes.

"Say it," she whispered to him, "say that you love me." He kissed her, long and slow. It was wrong, it was stupid, it was the worst thing he could do, but he did it anyway. Because he _had to_.

"I love you," he said finally, shutting his eyes. He lowered his head and brushed his face against hers, not daring to meet her eyes for fear of being lost, "but I can never see you again. You know that."

"No!" she said, "I can visit you, on Earth. It's not that difficult, I know how." They kissed again, this time it was more intense, more desperate.

Endymion sighed, leaning his head on her shoulder. "I can't give you up. I know I should. But I can't." Serenity gently lifted his head to face her, and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>"Oh, look who's finally back," Venus shook her head, as Serenity emerged from the make-shift 'door' in the marble wall.<p>

The golden-haired senshi put a hand on her hip and her eyes did an appraising sweep of her friend's appearance.

"You look... disheveled."

Serenity looked tugged her sleeve back in place and pulled at her hair, "Really? I think I'm perfectly...'sheveled'."

"That's not a word."

"I believe I just _said_ it. Therefore," she waved her hand officially, "now it's a word."

"I thought you were only going to say goodbye."

"I _did_," she was practically whining now.

"Serenity," Venus set her jaw and looked the younger girl straight in the eye, "Am I, or am I not, going to have to assassinate visiting royalty? Please tell me no."

"No!" Serenity was horrified, "V-chan! We just kissed!"

Venus' mouth dropped open.

"A lot."

And stayed open.

"And," Serenity pulled her friends' face down and put her lips to Venus' ear like a child sharing a secret, "he loves me!"

Venus put her hand to her forehead.

"That's not a good thing, Serenity!"

Serenity pouted again, "That's what he said," she muttered.

"Glad to hear one of you has a micron of sense!" Venus cried, "Although, judging by your 'sheveled' appearance he didn't really let that stop him, did he?"

Venus noted darkly that Serenity didn't even have the grace to blush, instead she just giggled.

"You are incorrigible!" Venus snapped, and she opened the 'door' in the wall once more, making sure to magic it up enough that Serenity wouldn't be able to follow her. She needed to have some words with this Prince of Earth.

Behind her came Serenity's voice: "V-chan! I'm perfectly 'corrigible'!"

* * *

><p>When Venus burst through the wall purposefully, in full senshi regalia, love-me chain in hand, Kunzite was startled and drew his sword. Venus ignored him and focused on Endymion, who was once again sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.<p>

"Have a headache?" she said, sweetly. "Because if not, you're about to!" She got two steps in before Kunzite was in front of her, blocking his prince dutifully.

"Sailor Venus," he said respectfully, "may I inquire to what this is about?"

"May I inquire as to what the hell you are doing here?" she countered, momentarily lowering her guard and placing a hand on her hip.

"He called me in a moment ago, but then you burst through the wall," Kunzite tried to act like people waltzing through marble walls was something he saw everyday on Earth and he wasn't the least bit unnerved by it- "With some malicious intent-"

"If I wanted to do you harm, you'd be prone on the floor by now!" she arched an eyebrow.

Kunzite nodded, "I have no doubt. Let me rephrase. With intent to - give us a stern talking-to?"

She crossed her arms. "I've no problem with you, unless you've _also_ been sneaking around seducing innocent princesses."

He didn't flinch. "Not recently."

"So you know," she sighed.

"Yes, he told me before you came in. Not in those _exact_ words, mind you, but yes I'm aware of the situation."

"So what do we do?" Venus said, "I mean, we've got to stop this."

"You don't think they'll just do it anyway, with or without our permission?"

"Serenity would. She's so- she's such a little -" Venus flexed her hands, "I should just-" She decided to let her frustrations about her flighty, headstrong charge take backseat for a while and continue to figure out logistics. "I can't let her do this alone. If she is going to sneak off to Earth I have to come with her to protect her. Someone has to cover for her. Someone has _to know_. You know?"

"I can't condone this, but I cannot also pretend to be ignorant to it when I am not."

Venus nodded. Things seemed so different now than they had mere hours earlier.

"Is this really happening?" Endymion seemed to echo her very thoughts when he spoke aloud for the first time since she entered the room.

She huffed at him and turned around. She gave him a half-angry, half-sympathetic look. "How many times in the past hour have you wondered that?"

"About five."

Venus paused. "That was oddly specific."

"I like numbers," Endymion said weakly.

"He's brilliant," Kunzite interjected smoothly, "quite the logistical genius."

Venus gave Endymion a withering look. It was obvious she didn't think him very smart at the moment.

She was about to say something to that effect when little slivers of white light danced across the wall and it burst open for the third time that night.

"V-CHAN!" Serenity's face was flushed red with anger and the effort of breaking through the Venus' enchantments. She glared openly at her senshi and put her hands on her hips. "This is _my_ kingdom, this is _my_ palace and you cannot lock me out of-"

Venus silenced her with one look.

"It is your _mother's_ kingdom and your_ mother's_ palace," she said coldly, dangerously, "and I am charged with protecting you. I can lock you out of wherever I wish. I can lock you up. I can lock you _away_."

Serenity's eyes widened. "You wouldn't! Because you love me!"

"I WOULD because I love you!" the outburst was uncharacteristic and Venus was embarrassed to have an audience for it. Serenity lowered her head like a scolded child but Venus knew her words had no effect.

"You two need to end this. Now," she spoke to both Endymion and Serenity, but she knew they wouldn't. It was for show. It was for play. They might even speak the lines of saying good-bye but they wouldn't in the end.

"Just go away. Go talk. Whatever it is you two do." She shoo'ed them to the balcony and turned back to Kunzite.

"Will you tell the other senshi?" Kunzite asked her.

Venus paused, "I don't know. I mean, yes, of course. Not right away. When you are safely off this moon."

Kunzite raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm sure you've heard how Mars once castrated a man who got fresh with Serenity at a ball?"

It was clear from the expression on his face that he had not.

"Oh, anyway, it's not entirely true. He's perfectly fine... now. Are you going to tell the other shitennou?"

Kunzite shook his head. "I'm keeping this need-to-know. For now."

Venus chewed a fingernail and looked out at the balcony. "This is going to be... interesting."

"Indeed."

"That's some kiss," Venus regarded the lovers through the glass doors with a calculating expression.

"I take it this is not usual behavior for Serenity?"

"Rule breaking? Yes. Sneaking around? Absolutely. Kissing men? Never. What about Endymion?" Venus looked at Kunzite sharply, "Is he a womanizer?"

Kunzite laughed, "No. He likes numbers, remember?"

Venus regarded Kunzite suspiciously for a moment then decided to believe him.

"Well, I'm going to haul my princess off to bed now," Venus said, "and watch her like a hawk until morning. Should be fun. I'm so thrilled that I get to be a part of this."

"Likewise," Kunzite matched her deadpan tone.

"I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you," Venus turned and bowed slightly.

Kunzite smiled back, "One bright side to this whole mess, I guess."

"Ugh. Don't _you_ start." And with that she walked toward the balcony to fetch her princess.

* * *

><p>A.N: Yeeaaah, I don't even know.<p>

keep a look out for possible sequel **Meanwhile on Earth...** (hey! Earth! that's where _I'm_ from!)


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**

I _still_ don't know. :-/ I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>A few months later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"I have a problem," Jadeite was very pale.<p>

"Nice of you to show up," Kunzite said, looking up from the map he and Endymion were pouring over. Nephrite and Zoicite stood behind them, also eying the youngest shitenntou with annoyance.

"But there's a girl in my room!" Jadeite burst out.

"Congratulations," Nephrite said, "but that's still no excuse for being late to our morning meeting. I'm always punctual and yet I have a woman in my room nearly every night."

Zoicite snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand," Jadeite said, "I think she wants to kill me."

"Well, then, you'd better explain," Endymion said.

And thus the young man began his breathless explanation, so nervous was he that he defaulted to causal language and - such was the curse of his youth - lilted his speech so every sentence ended as if he was questioning his own story.

"Last night I was walking the gardens, and I found someone there? I questioned her of course, but she wouldn't say where she from only that she had permission to be here? But she asked me when sunrise was? But I didn't remember? I didn't want to sound stupid, so I said seven?"

"Jadeite, sunrise is at 6:15," Zoicite cut in, "by 7:30 we are already training outside and it's bright already. What were you thinking?"

"Well, like I said, I wasn't really thinking? But I figured it wasn't a big deal if I was wrong but apparently it was a really big deal because she found me this morning and she says she's, I don't know how, but she's trapped here? And she's_ really mad_."

"Trapped here?" Endymion repeated. Kunzite glanced at him from the side of his eye.

"Yes!" Jadeite said, and then he lowered his voice and glanced around before adding in a whisper, "I don't think she's from around here."

Kunzite sighed and put his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "No, I doubt she is, either. If sunrise traps her here, my guess is she's not from _anywhere_ near here at all."

"Did she tell you her name?" Endymion asked calmly.

"No!"

"Can you describe her?"

"She's really, really, _really_ beautiful," Jadeite said.

"I'm going to need you to be a bit more specific," Endymion said patiently.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the moon...<strong>

Serenity woke up on her own for the first time she could remember in a long time. Usually one of her senshi was waking her up - for studying, or a morning meeting, or breakfast with some visiting dignitary, or a brisk morning walk. Or Endymion was waking her because it was almost sunrise on Earth and time to return home before anyone but the senshi noticed she was missing.

But this morning she was allowed to sleep in. At first, it was wonderful. But then she grew suspicious. "Something's up," she thought. And the hurried, whispered voices from the adjoining room only made her more sure. Not bothering to do more than run a hand through her undone hair, she pushed through the door into her senshi's room to find them all surrounding a table in worry.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "And where's Mars?"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Earth...<strong>

The men greeted Mars with deep, respectful bows. She greeted them with a glare and a swish of her long hair. "Finally. When the little one said he was going to fetch you, I thought he'd gotten lost. After all, he didn't even know when the sun rose on his own planet."

Jadeite bristled visibly but Kunzite cut off any retort with a shake of his head. It was a bad idea to piss of a senshi.

"I am dreadfully sorry for the mistake, Senshi Mars," Endymion said smoothly, "and would like to take this opportunity to officially welcome you to Earth. I only regret I wasn't informed of this visit beforehand," he said pointedly, "or I may have been better prepared."

"I'm so sorry, your majesty!" she said dramatically, "I didn't realize we needed a formal royal invite now. As soon as I return home, I will meet with Queen Serenity and work this all out once and for all."

Endymion just shook his head at her.

"There's no need for that," Kunzite said, biting back a smile, "just know you are always welcome here, Senshi Mars."

"I can return home when the moon rises. When will that be?" She looked at the men expectantly. They exchanged glances.

"We'll look that up and let you know," Zoicite said.

"You mean you don't_ know_," Mars was flabbergasted at the idiocy of this planet. They don't know sunrise, they don't know moonrise. No wonder they were stuck in the dark ages while the moon kingdom prospered.

"We'll find out," Endymion said politely, "meanwhile, anything else we can get for you while you remain in our company? For now, I think it's best if you say here to avoid detection."

"How exciting." Mars rolled her eyes. "I could use some food."

"Right away." Endymion signaled to his men, and while normally they might have protested at being treated as servants, right now they were more than glad to leave the room.

"You came alone?" Kunzite asked, when the other three had left the room.

"Venus was with me, but she made it back," Mars said. She sulked harder. "I'll never hear the end of this."

"I regret that we'll have to leave you for a while," Endymion said, "try not to burn down my castle?"

"No promises."

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the Moon...<strong>

"You and Mars went to Earth without me?" Serenity nearly shouted. "Well, no wonder she got stuck there! Going to Earth without your resident expert!"

"Excuse me?" Mercury asked.

"Oh, Mercury, I know you are the expert on most everything in the solar system," here Serenity gave her friend a sincerely admiring look, "but really I'm the one in this room who knows the most about Earth."

Jupiter twisted her mouth a little, "She has a point."

"I've been there a bunch of times," Serenity said, "as you know. V-chan, too, I guess. But I've also studied it, so."

"You've been there many times, but it's not as if you toured the whole planet, my dearest princess. You always end up in the same place," Venus pointed out. "Doing pretty much the same thing," she added under her breath. Jupiter caught it and smirked.

"Oh," Serenity mused, "I guess that's true. Where is Mars stuck? Is it somewhere I haven't been?"

Venus flushed a little. "No, actually, we were scouting near Endymion's castle. So that's where she is."

Serenity then rolled her eyes and pointed her fingers at herself, "Then, hello! Expert!"

"So what do you think would happen? Could she be in trouble?" Jupiter was having trouble hiding her worry.

Serenity pushed her long hair over her shoulder and perched on the table, peering at the map Venus had laid out. The map showed the castle of the Earth Prince and the nearby environs.

"I've never been there in the day. (I'm a little jealous, actually!) But, if she went to Endymion or Kunzite for help, they would hide her. Or she could keep herself hidden here, in this forest, or here, in this old temple. There is also an observatory on this hill, no one goes there in a day because you can't use observatories in the day on Earth."

"What should we do?" Jupiter asked.

"Go there and get her of course," Serenity said. "Tonight. Venus and I will."

"So we are just supposed to wait around here until then?" Mercury asked. She looked uneasy with that idea, too.

"And cover for her, yes. Mercury, I leave that to you. Think up something_ really_ good!" Serenity blew a kiss. "Jupiter, try not to worry, I promise she'll be safe until we get her tonight!"

"What about you?" Venus challenged as the princess headed back into her bedroom.

"Um, Venus, I have a long night of search and rescue ahead of me. I'm going back to bed! Mercury, be sure to cover for me, too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back you-know-where<strong>

"Why would a senshi even be here?" Zoicite was asking.

"It's a long story," Endymion said.

"Really? Because I think I could sum it up in about three sentences," Kunzite muttered. Nephrite, however, was already on a slightly different topic.

"So all the senshi are that beautiful?"

"Nephrite, seriously. Let it go." Zoicite was getting sick of this.

"But, I mean, I can't even imagine one other woman that beautiful. And there are four!"

"But she was scary."

"Oh, Jadeite, you are still such a kid!" Nephrite waved his hand dismissively.

"Endymion, why didn't you take _me_ to the Moon Kingdom?" Nephrite demanded.

"I have no idea," Endymion answered with a pointed look.

"What?" he said, "I have now decided I am fascinated with this lunar kingdom and wish to strengthen the Earth-Moon relationship in any way possible."

"How altruistic of you."

"So if you get invited back, take me with you this time."

"You realize," Kunzite cut in here, "that there are_ laws_ in place and although the lunar palace may be swarming with beautiful woman- and note I said _may_ - to actually, let's say, engage in any improper conduct is punishable as treason?"

"Everyone knows that," Nephrite said, "I am wounded that you think my motives are so base."

"Treason?" Jadeite squeaked, "Everyone, I have one of them _in my room_. At this moment." He looked as if he was about to faint.

"Yes," Kunzite said slowly, "This is why we are trying to _keep it a secret_."

"Speaking of her," Endymion said, "She's been alone most of the day, except for our visits with breakfast, lunch and some books. I was thinking, why don't you three join her for dinner?"

Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoicite all froze. "What?"

"Kunzite and I have a dinner we can't get out of, unfortunately. But I can make excuses for you three. I'll have food brought up to the room. She's been sleeping most of the day. Cheer her up a little."

"Is ... is that... an order?" Jadeite said meekly, looking as if he wanted to run.

Endymion frowned thoughtfully, "It wasn't going to be, but sure. Why not. Let's say: Yes."

* * *

><p>At first it was awkward. Then it was just, really awkward.<p>

Mars chewed on her bread in silence, warily watching the three men across from her.

Finally, it was Jadeite who spoke. "Kunzite wanted me to ask you about that man you castrated."

Nephrite spit out his wine. Zoicite just politely dabbed his face with a napkin. "Excuse me?"

Mars rolled her eyes, and took a sip of wine herself, "Honestly, I always get the blame for that! Jupiter was the one who held him down! And I just kicked him a couple of times. In a ... delicate place. He's perfectly _fine_."

"What did he _do_?" Jadeite leaned forward, fascinated.

"He tried to mess with my princess," Mars shrugged. She pointed her finger at them, "Don't mess with my princess."

"Duly noted!" Nephrite said.

"You best make a note," Mars muttered. "I have a bad feeling about you. All of you." Then the dark moment passed, and she smiled. "But, anyway. Can one of you tell me how this works?" She held up an orange.

As Nephrite helped her peel the orange, Zoicite asked, "So what's she like anyway? Your princess. And the other senshi." Zoicite figured this was a topic that would make the brunette soften a little, and he was right.

Mars smiled. "Oh. Well, there is Venus. She'd break all your hearts three times over if she were here today instead of me. On her planet there is this dance - with veils - I can't even describe it but she'd have you _on your knees_ for her.

Oh, this orange thing is really good, by the way!

Anyway, Serenity once _begged _Venus to teach her that dance. Venus practically sent her to bed with no supper for week for daring to ask. And then there is Jupiter, she's intimidating."

Jadeite couldn't imagine a woman _Mars_ would describe as intimidating.

"But very motherly and protective. She can be tough when she has to, but she'd rather be demure. She's constantly reminding Serenity to stand tall and walk slowly, when she'd rather be running wild and barefoot through the palace.

Then, there is Mercury. Intelligent doesn't begin to cover it. She's brilliant. She researches everything, and is the expert of all and sundry. She's Serenity's private tutor. How she does it without pulling her hair out is beyond me. That girl won't sit still for anyone, unless of course she's sleeping-"

* * *

><p>Endymion wasn't sure what he expected to hear as he walked toward the room that evening, but laughter was low on his list.<p>

He and Kunzite opened the door to see Mars lounging on Jadeite's bed, her black hair spread beautifully on the pillows, her hand behind her head. Nephrite, and Zoicite were sitting in leather-backed chairs nearby, and Jadeite was sitting against the wall. They were all smiling.

"- and Serenity kept following Endymion around everywhere he went, just asking question after question about Earth. Why this, why that, what is this, what does this do, oh my goodness." Mars caught Endymion's eye and nodded in greeting, "I figured she was annoying the hell out of you, but you had to pretend not to mind because you were there to ask a favor of the Alliance. I felt so sorry for you!" She laughed again.

"So I take it the ice was broken," Kunzite said with a smile.

"Mars, the moon will be rising within the hour," Endymion said, "I'll take you outside, to the gardens. It's discreet, you wouldn't want to disappear into the thin air in front of half the court."

"Thank you," Mars smiled.

"One thing I do want to know," Zoicite was serious now, "Is why you came here in the first place, Mars?"

The senshi was silent for a moment. When she spoke, she looked right at Endymion. "I was scouting it out. I wanted to see for myself what this place was like. If it was really some place I wanted to allow - A place I could - I had to see it for myself." She spread her hands, "You need to explain further why," she told him.

And everyone looked at Endymion. Endymion looked at Kunzite.

"No," Kunzite said, "I've been speaking for you all day. You speak for yourself now."

Endymion sighed, "Princess Serenity has been visiting Earth regularly since I've returned from the Moon Kingdom, accompanied by Senshi Venus."

Expressions of shock echoed through the room.

"Why?" Zoicite asked.

"We decided we don't accept the ruling of the Moon Kingdom to deny contact with the Earth," he said.

"So wait," Nephrite cut in, "this little girl has been coming to Earth?"

"Little girl?" Kunzite asked.

"Yes, this young child, Serenity-" Zoisite cut in.

He was interrupted by Mars' laughter. She fell back on the bed and rolled her head back and just laughed until tears leaked out the corners of her eyes. Jadeite flushed bright red at the sight of her in _his bed_, arching her body like that. He shook his head to clear it.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry!" She sat up, whipped the tears from her face and faced the others, "This is my fault. Some of my stories of Serenity were from a long time ago," she said by way of explanation. "She's younger than us but... we had her coming of age ceremony quite a while ago. It was this big deal, presenting her in this fancy white dress, dancing, all that pomp." Mars rolled her eyes to show what she thought of that nonsense.

"Let's see, by Earth time she'd be," Mars touched her fingertips together, deep in thought as she did the conversion, "17 years old."

"That's my age," Jadeite blurted out.

Mars gave him a genuine grin, "Aww," she said. "Did you have your coming of age party to present yourself to potential suitors?"

"No," Jadeite blushed.

"You better get on that, Endymion!" Mars snapped her fingers, still giggling. "Don't let him become an old maid!"

"I think you'd look smashing in a fancy white dress," Kunzite admitted. Jadeite scowled.

Nephrite wasn't laughing. "Stop avoiding the subject," he said flatly. The room went quiet.

"What?" Mars said.

"Endymion. And your princess. They've been meeting secretly for months. Are they-"

"Yes, they are." Mars answered.

No one said anything for a while.

Mars pulled at the hem of her skirt. "That's why I was here."

"How come he's not burnt to a crisp?" Jadeite asked.

A half-smiled tugged at Mars' mouth. "Believe me, I was tempted." She looked at Endymion sadly. "I still don't think it's a good idea. I thought if I found you while I was here, then I wouldn't let up at you until you agreed to give her up. But stuck in this room, I had a lot of time to think."

Mars looked down at her hands. "I can't do that to her. I love her too much. I think you understand." She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

There was another long period of silence.

"This isn't necessarily a bad thing," Zoicite finally said. "The Moon Kingdom could be a very powerful ally. Princess Serenity is heir to the throne and by all accounts the apple of her mother's eye. I guess it's safe to say Endymion made a positive impression on her. This could help us, in the end."

"Maybe," Mars said. She still had that bad feeling. "Well, I'm going to go home." She held out her arm to Jadeite, "Will you escort me?"

Jadeite flushed, "M-me? But-"

Mars smiled, "I appreciate the use of your room all day. Even if you don't know when sunrise is."

So, Jadeite, Mars and Endymion walked out to the garden.

* * *

><p>"I have to admit, for all it's many, <em>many<em> faults, this place sure is beautiful," Mars said.

"Thank you," Endymion said, dryly.

The moon hung low in the sky, barely brightening against the darkening purple sky. Mars smiled. She was ready to go home.

She turned to Jadeite and smiled. "Thank you," she said, and kissed him quickly, square on the mouth.

He fainted dead away.

Mars just stared, wide-eyed, as Endymion caught him and placed him on a nearby garden bench. "Oops?"

"He'll be okay," Endymion said, laughing. "Just go. Before you beguile any more of my men."

"Right!" And she shut her eyes and opened her arms to the moonlight.

* * *

><p>"Oof!" Mars fell hard back to Earth. "What the hell?"<p>

A giggle lilted from above her. "Mars!"

The senshi of fire realized that she had, quite literally, caught her princess in her arms when trying to return home. Serenity engulfed her into a tight hug, kissing her hair and squealing as loudly as she dared on this secret mission.

"Mars! I missed you so much! I'm so glad you are okay! We were worried! We came to get you!"

"Well, you got me good," Mars rubbed the back of her head, "Honestly, Serenity! You think I couldn't find my own way home?"

"You couldn't last night," Venus' voice floated over from a few feet away, where she stood after her much more graceful landing on the grass.

Mars huffed, but she couldn't help but laugh at Serenity's theatrics as the princess continued to fawn over her. "Okay, okay, get _off_ me, Serenity. I'm fine." She pushed her off and they both stood up.

"_I found her,_ Venus," Serenity said triumphantly. She pointed her fingers to herself again, smugly. "See? _Expert_."

Mars shook her head, "You found me, let's go home."

Serenity's face fell, "But we just got here."

"I spent the _whole day_ here."

"I want to hear all about it! What was it like in daytime? Did you talk to anyone? Did you get to eat some fruit? It's the best, isn't it? What happened? Tell me!" Serenity clung to Mars' arm.

Mars pressed her hand to her forehead. "Serenity. I'm going home. You want to know what happened? Ask your Endymion all about it." She gestured to the prince who was watching this whole scene from a few yards away, laughing. Serenity ran to him. Venus rolled her eyes and followed at a slower pace.

And with that, Mars turned toward the moon, pulled on the light, and in a flash, she was finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

This isn't really going to be a _story_ story, we all know how the Sil Mil ends in various canons.

Anyway, this is probably it because I'm fresh out of ideas.

Unless - is there anything else you want to see? Leave a suggestion and I'll see if I can write it.

Or just leave a review at all! I'd appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.

This is for viennacantabile who asked for some more Venus/Kunzite. It's a short but...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Earth...<strong>

She always managed to sneak up on him.

It was a little humiliating. He was head of Endymion's guard after all. But she was the leader of senshi and a general at that. So it was only a_ little_ humiliating.

But it was his home, and foreign territory to her. (Although it had to be quickly becoming familiar to her - Princess Serenity's nocturnal visits were frequent and usually Venus was the one accompanying her.)

"Good evening," he greeted Venus as she strode up to him on the grass outside an empty pavilion in the gardens. Dusk had fallen, and in the fading light her blonde hair picked up traces of red and gold. He acted as if she did not startle him, and as if she did not take his breath away.

Venus sighed, "So, is everything safe and ready?" Down to business. It always went like this. She came first, scoped it out, and then Serenity followed a few minutes later. Venus insisted on this for safety's sake. Kunzite figured Venus had no idea about the few times Serenity had run off to Earth without her senshi guardian. He wondered if he ought to share this detail or hold it over Endymion's head for a while. Things to consider.

"Yes, yes," Kunzite said, waving his hand toward the garden, empty save for his prince, who bowed in greeting to Venus. She tossed her hair in response.

"I miss sleeping," she directed at Endymion.

He shrugged, "I'm not stopping you," he gestured to his left, "this bench looks comfortable. Jadeite fainted on it before. He could vouch for it."

Kunzite stifled a smile.

"I suppose you can't offer me more comfortable quarters?" she said with mock-sarcasm. "I hear Mars got to lay about in bed all day when she was here. All I get is a bench? Honestly-"

"I'm sure Kunzite would be happy to offer you his chambers," a different voice lilted from behind her. Serenity's eyes were wide and innocent. A finger rested in her mouth, thoughtfully. She peered at her friend through her eyelashes. "Why don't you just ask him to show you the way."

Venus smiled and grasped Serenity's wrist in her hand, pulling the princess close to her. "I know what you are doing," she whispered her friend's ear. "I'd be angry," Venus continued breezily, "but I'm actually a little proud." She winked. "You've been paying attention." The younger girl blinked and then Venus released her and straightened up.

The men nearby just glanced at each other, not sure they wanted to know what the princess and the senshi were whispering about.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Kunzite asked smoothly.

"Endymion said he would show me the lake!" Serenity chirped, "So that I would see what it would be like to do a swim."

"Go for a swim?" Kunzite corrected, raising his eyebrows.

"Um, right. That thing."

"On the moon, you more float on top of water," Venus explained, "she just walks along it." Serenity nodded.

"You'll drown, you know," Venus added, "How will I explain that to your mother?"

Serenity frowned, "But V-chan - I want to try the swim!"

"I'm not sure I even want to say what I'm thinking but, how are you going to swim in a dress?" Venus challenged.

"Oh! I thought of that!" Serenity had been wearing a dark robe clasped at her throat - not unusual for her visits to Earth. Usually she wore a thin white dress underneath, the usual attire on the moon. She'd remove the robe for most of her stay but it was handy for sneaking around if they ever needed to.

However, at Venus' question, she removed her robe to reveal a very short dress - you could barely call it a dress - with cap sleeves and tight-fitting bodice. "I thought this would work!" She looked down at herself proudly, smoothing the sides. "It's almost like your senshi uniform, and I know you can swim in that because Mercury does-"

"Where did you even FIND that?" Venus was impressed with Serenity's ingenuity, but a little scandalized that a lunar princess would shamelessly wear something that revealing on a planet where even the senshi uniforms were looked upon as near indecent. (She looked GOOD in it, though, Venus noted. She also noted with amusement that Kunzite was politely averting his eyes. He seemed very interested in something just over Endymion's left shoulder.)

"I raided _your_ closet," Serenity answered cheekily. "So now I won't drown, right, Endymion?"

"There is a good chance you'll still drown," he said, fondly, "since you've never even been _in_ water before. Let's start with wading, before we try swimming."

She pouted, "Okay."

"What are _you_ going to swim in?" Venus challenged Endymion, hands on her hips.

He flushed, "I guess I'll just get my clothes wet."

"Relax, Venus, they aren't going naked," Kunzite said, "just _mostly_ naked."

She huffed. "Whatever, just get out of my sight. And Endymion, if she drowns, I swear to the gods above I will _end you_." But they were already running away, Serenity's giggles fading into the night.

Kunzite frowned. This behavior was rather unlike Endymion - although from Venus' reaction, Serenity was acting quite herself. Perhaps the princess was beginning to effect his prince. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Of course, Endymion wasn't the only one falling for the charms of a woman from another world. He found it more and more difficult to concentrate when the leader of the senshi was around.

Venus sighed again and walked over to the bench. She kicked at it doubtfully. "Despite all claims to the contrary, I'm doubting the supposed comfort of this bench."

"Maybe not to sleep on, but it's fine for sitting. Sleep is overrated. Stay up and talk with me."

Venus sat, crossed her legs and pressed her palms against the back of the bench. She leaned back and let her head fall up, looking toward the stars. "I feel old."

Kunzite laughed, "You couldn't be more than twenty."

"Twenty-two," she said, "by your reckoning."

"And here you are, on a different planet, under a night sky blanketed with stars, having a conversation with a very handsome gentleman."

"Sitting here, _chaperoning_, while my charge is out skinny-dipping - and you _know_ they are -"

"Then you aren't a very good chaperone, now, are you?" Kunzite cut in, chuckling.

"OH!" Venus sat straight up and sputtered, "Well - I'm a senshi not a babysitter! I don't care what she does out here, as long as she comes back alive. I'm guarding her life, not her chastity." She crossed her arms, "Honestly. Unless I hear screams, I'm staying put."

"Distress screams."

"I know the _difference_. Can we talk about something _else_. Sometimes Serenity is still six years old to me."

Kunzite watched Venus out of the corner of his eye. "Does she have many suitors?"

Venus returned his side-eyed glance. "Why?"

"Just curious," he returned his gaze to the stars.

She smirked, "Hmm-mmm. I'm not allowed to answer any questions about her suitors."

"State-secrets?" he sounded surprised.

"No, this is an order from the Princess, not the Queen. If Endymion wants to know if he has 'competition', he can ask her directly. " Venus shrugged, "Honestly, we don't know a lot. She's very powerful, and that scares a lot of men. Not to mention, she doesn't actually _need_ to marry. You'll notice Queen Serenity is not married. So it's not something forced upon her. If someone is interested, he goes to the Queen." She pulled a strand of hair in front of her face and examined the ends with narrowed eyes. It was charming.

"We aren't allowed to threaten her official suitors." It obviously bothered Venus. Probably not as much as it bothered Mars, Kunzite reflected. "But she knows if she really wants, she can ask," a smile pulled at Venus' mouth, "and we'd see what we could do." At that, Kunzite gave a genuine grin.

Then, he cleared his throat. "Do _you_ have many suitors?"

She turned to him in complete shock, trying to gauge from his expression if he was mocking her. "Kunzite, I'm a senshi," she said quietly, seriously.

"It's law. I have only my duty. I am forbidden from marriage or forming a bond outside that of my fellow senshi and my princess." She still had that strange look on her face, as if she was informing him that the sun rose every morning, and that grass was green and the sky blue.

"I apologize," Kunzite said, a mask of diplomacy on his face, "I spoke out of line."

She spread her hands on her lap. "Forbidden. Like being here," she murmured with a sardonic twist of her perfect lips. _And yet, here I am._

_No wonder she feels old,_ Kunzite thought. It was a while before either of them spoke again.

"There is another side to the lake," Kunzite said. Venus glanced at him again, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh?" she was beginning to smile.

"Would _you_ like to go for a swim?" he offered his hand.

Venus made him wait for nearly a full minute before answering, but he knew from the smile in her blue eyes that she'd say yes.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

Anything else, lovelies?

How are you doing, anyway? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.**

For Jenbunny and Isis Aurora Tomoe (omg! that name is epic!) who asked for Mercury/Zoi interaction. This chapter isn't focused entirely on them, but they have decently-sized parts. Hopefully it's ok!

Okay, this chapter is totally ridiculous. I have zero excuses for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the Moon <strong>

For the first time ever, Venus returned from the Earth just a few minutes after she left and stopped Serenity from following her.

"He says not tonight," she told the shocked princess, bringing her in from the balcony by the elbow.

"Who says?" Serenity demanded. The other senshi were settling in for tea and talk before they retired for the night, and looked up curiously as the two beauties swept back into the room.

"Kunzite. Endymion wasn't there."

"Where is he, then?" Serenity demanded. Great. She was going to be pouty. This wasn't going to be fun for anyone, least of all Venus. She mentally rolled her eyes.

"Entertaining, apparently. His mother surprised him by arranging a childhood friend to visit him in Elysian. The visitor will be staying for a while - and a welcome gala is arranged for tomorrow night. It'll be a while before it will be safe for you to see him again."

"How so?" She challenged, sitting next to Jupiter and leaning her fair head against her friend's brunette one. Jupiter sympathetically ran her fingers through Serenity's bangs. The princess continued, "Don't you think he can keep it a secret from this friend like he is from_, _I don't know, practically _everyone else in the entire kingdom_?"

Venus knelt down and tapped her fist to Serenity's forehead like she was knocking on a door. "Little princess, you'll just have to go to actual sleep tonight," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, I _am_ spending tomorrow with Mother and Luna," Serenity mused, gnawing absentmindedly on a fingernail.

"Then what were you doing even _thinking_ of going to Earth in the first place?" Mercury cried, pushing the younger girl up off her chair and waving her into the next room. "If you are shadowing the Queen tomorrow, you should be well-rested!"

"I know, I know," Serenity smiled at her friend's concern. Her smile melted into a frown, "I just missed him so much."

"Yes, it's been four entire days. I can see how you'd be pining," Mars deadpanned. Jupiter and Venus grinned at her.

It was a few more minutes of joking and goodnights before the princess went into her chambers next door and Mercury rounded on Venus.

"So I noticed you completely avoided pronouns when telling Serenity about Endymion's arranged 'visitor'," she said.

"Wow, I didn't even notice," Jupiter whispered to Mars.

Venus silently picked up a cushion and played with the edges. "I was being diplomatic by avoiding the word 'she'."

"Wait, what's going on?" Mars demanded, "This visitor is a woman?"

"A marriage prospect, I should think," Mercury nodded, a finger on her chin. "Did you ask Kunzite about it?"

"You may be a genius," Venus quipped, "that doesn't make me an idiot. Of course I did."

"What did he say?" Mercury said.

"'Don't ask me, I just work here,'" Venus quoted.

"Oh please, he did NOT say that!" Mars yanked the pillow from Venus' hands and bopped her in the face with it.

"He _did_!" Venus insisted, "but only as a joke." She held up her hands in an 'I surrender' position. "He knows Endymion would never willingly enter into a marriage contract with another woman." Venus sobered quickly. "But you know as well as I do that some things aren't left up to choice."

The room was quiet, until a voice said:

"Well, I'm attending that welcoming gala tomorrow night."

The others stared at the speaker in shock.

"Apologies to diplomacy, but I'm not going to just passively sit here when I could at least be observing this situation from a closer proximity."

And stared.

"Honestly, don't you think one of us ought to attempt reconnaissance? We are soldiers after all. Sure, this isn't a battle per se, but it concerns our princess in matters of the heart at least."

And stared.

"And maybe I want a chance to see the place, too!" Mercury finally threw her arms up in frustration. "Honestly, I admit it, I'm curious. I'm an academic, after all."

"So you want to wet your feet by _crashing a party_?" Jupiter asked, raising her brows. "I'm impressed."

"Well, who else will do it?" the shorter girl retorted, "None of you would blend in as well as I could. Schooled we may all be on diplomacy on Alliance planets, I'm really the only one who understands enough of Earth culture to pull this off. And honestly, all of you would stop everyone in their tracks just by walking into the room."

Mercury had a point. Not that she wasn't stunning like all the senshi were - but her beauty was soft, the kind that bloomed upon you like a sunrise over the ocean. She may have been underestimating her ability to draw attention, but she figured with a slight glamor enchantment to dull her otherwordly sparkle, staying away from too much conversation, and using her diminutive height to her advantage, she could pull it off.

"I don't think blue hair is too common on Earth," Mars said.

"It'll be dark."

Venus sucked in the side of her cheek. "Okay. This is crazy but I'm game. You aren't going alone, though. I know better than to think I can blend in at a ball, but I'm going to shadow you from a safe distance."

Mercury smiled.

"Look, we have one day to prepare - Serenity thankfully being busy tomorrow - so everyone get a good night's sleep tonight!" Mercury shared an excited grin with Mars and Jupiter.

"Tomorrow night - Earth!" Venus said. Then she paused. "Wait a minute - why am _I_ excited? I go to that damned place like twice a week."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Earth...<strong>

"Okay, who knew about this?" Endymion demanded. The shitennou met his eyes with perfect poker faces.

"No one knew about Helena's visit," Nephrite drawled, "It was a_ surprise_, remember?"

"I'm sure this whole thing was thrown together in a day," Endymion said, "considering huge galas like this usually take weeks to arrange."

Jadeite was nervously bouncing in the corner. "Um," he cleared his throat sheepishly, "I knew."

Endymion glared at him.

"Your mother sent me a letter, a while ago. But she told me not to tell you."

"So, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I usually do what the Queen tells me to do?" Jadeite's voice was hesitant.

"This isn't a matter of state!" Endymion said angrily, "This is my mother poking into my personal business and in that case you always_ tell me_."

"But it was supposed to be a secret," Jadeite whined, "I didn't _know_."

"No! Always tell me! For future reference, that goes for all of you!"

"In the spirit of complete honesty," Nephrite raised his hand, "I knew, too."

Zoicite hid a smile with his hand, "Me, too."

"Then why in hell's name didn't you warn me?" Endymion's eyebrow was twitching.

They glanced at each other and both muttered something while coughing. Jadeite caught the words "none of my business" from Zoicite and "hilarious" from Nephrite.

"For the record," Kunzite clapped his hand on Endymion's shoulder, "I didn't know."

"I believe you. My mother knows you'd tell me."

"What can I say? She knows me well," Kunzite said. "Cheer up. Rather than pointing fingers, just enjoy her company. It has been ages since you've seen Helena."

"I _am_ glad to see her," Endymion said. "I'm just getting a little tired of people just popping up with no warning all the time!"

"At least this woman can't kill you with one hand tied behind her back," Jadeite pointed out. "Unlike most of our recent guests."

"See?" Kunzite said. "Jadeite's already looking on the bright side."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the Moon...<strong>

The dress felt incredibly restrictive. The neckline was high on Mercury's throat, the sleeves ending at her wrists and tight on her forearms. And while she was used to wearing long skirts, she wasn't used to heavy drape of the fabric that now fell to her feet. It was so unlike the gossamer, airy dresses of the lunar kingdom.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked, doubtfully. They had been able to find attire appropriate for Earth by cobbling together what they could find buried in the closets (which were stocked for nearly every type of cultural exchange possible). The result was more adequate than attractive in Mercury's opinion.

"You look great," Venus said. "I'm serious. You make that thing look way better than it has a right to look, in all honesty."

The dress was a dusty blue color which, while doubtful on the hanger, brought out a creamy undertone in Mercury's skin and accented the deep color of her eyes. A slight enchantment toned down the glow of her skin and the color of hair (although a blue tone still shined off her locks in the right light) to make her less extraordinary, but, well, she was still a senshi after all.

"You're going to have to be careful," Venus said, "this is a royal ball - an entirely unique kind of warfare." Venus, since she was going to stay hidden the entire time, was dressed in her usual senshi uniform.

"Yeah, a war where they serve food," Mars quipped.

"Are you ready?" Jupiter grinned.

"As I'll ever be." Mercury took Venus' hand and gulped.

After they were gone in a flash of moonlight, Jupiter sighed and sat back on a couch, throwing a decorative cushion up in the air. "Now I'm the only one who hasn't gone to Earth."

"You aren't missing much," Mars wrinkled her nose. "The whole place smells like wet dirt."

Jupiter was still laughing as the door opened and Princess Serenity swept in, looking exhausted.

"What a day!" she sighed, collapsing into a nearby chair. "I forgot how exhausting it is when... I... train with mother..." she trailed off, pale blue eyes searching the room curiously. "Where are V-chan and Mercury? I thought for sure Mercury at least would be grilling me about what I learned today."

"Uh... so funny story about that..."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Earth...<strong>

Getting in had been no problem. Not when you can just appear out of thin air in the gardens and wander in from the veranda as if you had merely been on a pleasant walk in the moonlight. No one gave Mercury a second glance - well, no one gave her a _suspicious_ glance anyway - she got her share of second glances - and she helped herself to a flute of sparkling wine and sipped it slowly while her eyes scanned the room.

She spotted Endymion right away, with Kunzite standing patiently by his side. A dark-haired woman stood at the prince's arm, talking with a smile on her pretty face. He was nodding to her words, but seemed to be thinking of something else. He was also drinking wine.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" A voice came from her side. She glanced over at the figure without really looking at him and smiled politely.

"Oh yes, this is lovely." She took another tiny sip from her glass.

"I hope it was worth the long trip," the man said.

Mercury smiled, "Excuse me?" She faced him and recognized him from Mars' and Venus' descriptions as one of Endymion's shitennou - Zoicite. "I'm sorry, sir, I don't quite follow." She giggled, forcing a vacant look into her eyes.

"I know this is probably nothing like the galas thrown up there on the Moon Kingdom," he continued, "but I hope it still is worth showing up uninvited."

Mercury froze for a second. What had she missed? How did he know? Her blue eyes scanned the room. Did everyone know?

Zoicite smiled at her, "Kunzite told me," he said, as if he read her mind. "He saw you as soon as you walked in. We aren't an elite guard for nothing, you know."

She guessed the senshi may have underestimated the shitennou. A little.

"You did a wonderful job, though," he continued, "I wouldn't have guessed you weren't merely a gorgeous relative of the royals. Perhaps shy, from a distant branch of the family, but nonetheless."

"Thank you, but I don't need your compliments," Mercury said, "it's not as if a senshi isn't well-schooled in gathering intelligence by any means possible."

"And what exactly are you gathering intelligence _on_?" Zoicite smirked because he already knew the answer.

Mercury inclined her slim wrist holding the wine flute toward Endymion and his companion.

"Ah, yes. Helena. Endymion's mother hopes a marriage will be the end result of this visit."

"_Obviously_."

Zoicite smiled again at the exasperation in her voice. It was as if she was quite used to things being obvious to her and not to those around her.

"People are looking at us," Mercury observed, "they are wondering how I am so familiar with you."

"Perhaps we should stop talking," Zoicite said, reaching behind him to grab himself a glass of wine. "Which is a shame. I was looking forward to some stimulating conversation for once. You seem interesting."

"I am. Very," Mercury agreed. "Even though most of what I know is classified."

She gave him a grin and he smiled back at her. She noticed at that moment he was very handsome. Quickly, she took another sip of her wine - oh no. That was much too big of a sip. She was supposed to nurse the same glass all night - to look like she was drinking but never to have more than half a glass.

"That's more like it," Zoicite said, "our serious expressions were tipping people off that something is amiss. Quick - act like I said something funny."

"Zoicite seems to be having a good time with that girl," Helena said.

"Good for him, I- wait did you mean to say Nephrite?" Endymion asked, giving the woman beside him his full attention for the first time that night.

"No, that's Zoicite, right?" she pointed to where Zoicite stood, and at the shorter woman by his elbow, with whom he was chatting amicably.

Kunzite coughed a little to cover Endymion's gasp of surprise as he recognized her.

"It's official. I'm in hell," Endymion muttered, and took another glass of wine from a passing tray.

"This is your third glass," Kunzite muttered to him.

"Correction- this is my_ fourth_ glass," Endymion said.

"I've never seen her before," Helena was saying, "Come, let's have him introduce us." She took Endymion's hand and pulled him along.

"So, you really have the entire library set up like-" Mercury was interrupted by Zoicite's sharp glance in the direction of the approaching party. By the time he turned back around, she was gone.

Just gone.

He schooled his features to reveal nothing. "Hello, all. How are you enjoying yourselves? I'm personally finding this dull, but then again, I hate these things."

"Where is she?" Helena asked, amusement evident on her face.

"Who?" Zoicite asked.

"Do you always drink two glasses of wine and leave lipstick stains on one of them?" she asked, pointed to the table next to him.

"What I decide to do on my own time is my business, thank you very much."

"This is getting ridiculous," Endymion said. Except he had a little trouble with that last word. Funnily enough, it didn't usually give him trouble.

Kunzite peered over the fence of the veranda they were standing on and saw Mercury and Venus below in the bushes. The latter gave him a huge smile, wink and waved. He shut his eyes. _ I can't believe this._

"Helena, dear, would you like to dance?" Kunzite said, holding out his hand.

She smiled at him, "Of course, Kunzite! That is, if it's okay with Endymion?"

"It's fine, it's fine," Endymion said quickly. Zoicite considered how it would look to all the spectators if he knocked the newest wine glass out of his prince's hand.

He decided it would be better to just take Endymion along discreetly and join the senshi on the hidden grass below the party. Firstly, there was no wine there. Secondly, it was much less conspicuous than a lot of other things that could happen. Thirdly, well, hell, thirdly he just wanted to see Mercury again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the Moon...<strong>

Mars and Jupiter were impatient. They were sure Mercury and Venus would return with _some_thing but for now, they just had to wait. And not look like they were waiting for anything, because as far as Serenity was concerned, nothing was amiss. (As far as the princess knew, Mercury and Venus were in the palace archives, pouring over some obscure bit of knowledge for some upcoming ambassador's visit. Mars just kept talking until she saw Serenity's eyes glaze over. It didn't take long).

"What are we going to do if he does marry this woman?" Jupiter asked, bitterly.

Mars sighed. "What can we do? He can't marry Serenity. He's going to have to eventually settle down and produce an heir. She really will need to face the fact that this can't go on forever."

"Yeah, but still. So soon? I mean, he wouldn't do that to her. Would he?"

"Not if he had a choice."

"Still, I think we should tell her what's going on. Because, what if he gets married and she finds out through some official channels before we can tell in her private?" Jupiter was saying when the princess walked into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Serenity's voice floated from the doorway. She holding Mercury's senshi uniform in one hand, raised like a question she was coming to ask before the overheard conversation took precedence.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Earth...<strong>

"Do you ever just... _not_ just... _show up_ uninvited?" Endymion asked in a mix of exasperation and amazement. His words were slightly slurred.

He, Zoicite and the two senshi were sheltered from the public eye by a wall of bushes one side and the veranda wall on the other.

"Nice to see you, too," Venus said. "Been drinking, have you?"

"Copiously," Endymion replied.

"Is that a word?" Venus asked Mercury.

"I believe I just _said it_." Endymion leaned against the wall to keep the ground from swaying.

"It's a word," Mercury confirmed.

"How many glasses did you have?" Venus bit back a smile.

"Six and a half."

Mercury paused. "That was-"

"Oddly specific," Venus grinned, "He likes numbers." Despite herself, she really was fond of the Earth prince. "Now that I think about it, I'm surprised you two weren't the ones that ended up together, actually." She pointed her finger between Mercury and Endymion.

"That would have made more sense, from a purely logical standpoint," Zoicite said, playing along. Although the thought didn't amuse him very much.

"Please be quiet," Endymion groaned.

"Maybe you should sit down," Venus said, gently helping him to the ground. He rested his head against the wall.

"What in the world possessed you to drink six and a half glasses of sparkling wine?" she asked.

"What in the world po-possessed _you_ to - be here?"

"We wanted to meet your bride-to-be."

"That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing."

"This isn't- like- it's just my mother trying to fix me up," he mumbled, "it's not offi-official."

Zoicite took this moment to step in and explain more articulately, "Helena is an old friend of Endymion's. I think the Queen just thought she was doing him a favor. She was hoping something would come of this, and it's a little forceful I'll admit - but, hey, she's royalty. They're like that," he kicked Endymion's leg a little and received a drunken glare in return. "It's not something you need to worry about."

"Oh, I'm not worried." Venus flipped her hair back. "Are you worried, Mercury?"

"I've never been less worried about anything," Mercury replied nonchalantly. She examined her fingernails.

Zoicite couldn't help it as another smile crept upon his face, because she really was just too adorable.

"Is Serenity here?" Endymion asked.

"Are you insane?" Venus said, "Or, rather, do _I look_ insane to you? Not only is she not here, but she doesn't even know about any of this."

"It's a party, though," he protested, "Mercury snuck in, she could sneak in, too."

"You don't think she'd stand out," Mercury asked, "just a little bit?" She tapped the middle of her forehead, where Serenity's crescent moon symbol shone.

Endymion considered this. "I guess... It'd be fun, though."

"Fun for who?" Venus wondered aloud.

Supervising Princess Serenity during balls was difficult enough in the nice, safe Moon Kingdom palace, where everyone knew her and adored her and didn't take umbrage when she spilled her glass on someone's shoes or danced out onto the balcony or threaded flowers from the decor into her hair. Or refused to dance with any man but Artemis even though the suitors were specifically there to see _her_. For the past few years, she also had a tendency to sometimes 'accidentally' drink a cocktail or two then get all giggly and sleepy.

Endymion rubbed his eyes, "Fun for me and her but not for you and Mercury and everyone else."

"Exactly," Mercury said, as if she was a teacher giving a student marks for a correct answer.

"Anyway, do you really want her to see you like this?" Venus added.

"I don't care, I just want to see her," Endymion sighed, "it's been _five_ days."

"Five whole days. I can see how you're pining," Venus shamelessly stole Mars' joke because, hey, she wasn't there to hear. "And it's going to be even longer. Because she's not coming here until your guest is gone. It's too risky on, oh, on _so_ many levels."

"But that'll be three more weeks!" Endymion protested.

Mercury couldn't help feeling bad for him. She'd really miss Serenity, too, if she had to go that long without her.

"Well, see you in three weeks, then. That is, if you aren't married off by then."

"That's _not funny!_ Venus-" Endymion stood up, stumbling a little, and grasped Venus by her shoulders. "I'm serious. Please, don't joke about that. I love Serenity. I am not going to marry _anyone_ else. Ever."

"Endym-"

"_Ever._"

"Okay," she said, seriously. He released her and then fell heavily against Zoicite.

"Get him to bed." Kunzite ducked under the shrubbery just in time to deliver the order to Zoicite, who was already on his way to do just that. "Before he does something stupid."

"Hopefully I'll see you again," Zoicite said to Mercury, as he struggled to keep Endymion upright. "Under better circumstances, even."

"In three weeks, when we come back," Mercury said, "maybe we can start taking shifts. So Venus can get some sleep."

"That's wise, but I'll miss our conversations," Kunzite said to Venus.

"And late night swims," she flung back at him, winking.

As she and Mercury hurried back to a hidden place in which to return home, Mercury hissed at her friend, "Are you two-"

"No."

"Okay. Because you know that's the last thing we-"

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the Moon...<strong>

"I am going to kill you two! Twice!" Serenity would be screaming, if she wasn't trying not to be overheard by half the palace. "How could you do this all behind my back?"

"Seren-"

"What if someone had _seen you_?" She hissed, her ice eyes were burning like fire, "what if everything was ruined?" Fire melted into tears.

"We were just-"

"Look, it's one thing if you want to go to Earth," she said, "I understand that! It's really amazing. But plan it with me! With Endymion!" Serenity was trying for calm, but her hands were still shaking, with anxiety more than anger.

"And don't go for some ridiculously silly reason like some woman you think he's going to marry!" She was clearly exasperated beyond all reason now. "Mercury, you are supposed to be a _genius_, for goddess' sake."

Mercury bit back a smile. "I'm so sorry, Serenity." But she really wasn't, because she had actually had a lot of fun. Not that she'd ever _tell_ anyone that, of course.

Venus just shook her head in amazement. "Serenity, you weren't even a little bit worried?"

The princess just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I was worried about you _sneaking into a royal ball_ on a forbidden planet. And I was _really jealous because I've always wanted to do that_. But I know I can't without risking everything."

"I mean about -"

"V-chan," Serenity said, "Endymion loves me. He's not going to marry anyone else. Ever."

Venus just looked at her. "Okay," she said.

"Now," Serenity huffed and crossed her arms, "can we talk about you saying I can't go back for _three whole weeks_?"

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N<strong> **part III)** Next chapter will be Jupiter/Neph I think, for Isis Aurora Tomoe and also viennacantabile (who wanted senshi/shitennou in general). But I'm open for any other requests/suggestions, too!


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.**

Not sure I like this one. I tried for those who requested Jupiter/Neph!

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Earth...<strong>

Nephrite was in a bad mood.

He didn't like cloudy nights. And besides that, he was bored. He had missed seeing the senshi crashing that ball two weeks ago and had to hear about it afterwards from Zoicite of all people. What was the world coming to when _Zoicite_ was flirting with a pretty girl at a ball and he was the one hearing about it the next day?

He humphed and crossed his arms, glaring darkly at the blank night sky above him.

"Still brooding, then, I take it," Kunzite said as he joined him on the patio out by the garden.

"I don't like it when I can't see the stars," Nephrite said.

For the past two days, a thick cloud cover had settled over the skies above Elysian. There was no rain, just gray days and dark, starless nights. Nephrite had unfinished charts in the observatory, and felt he was on the verge of interpreting something important when the cloud cover blew in and messed everything up.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure they are still there," Kunzite said with a smile.

"Yes, but when the clouds blow over I'll be two or three days behind in my charting," Nephrite snapped back, "it makes a difference."

Kunzite sighed. He really didn't need someone else to be sulking around the castle. Endymion was bad enough.

Helena had ended her visit early. But, since contact with the Moon Kingdom was completely one-sided, there was no way to let the princess or senshi know it was safe for them to resume their visits.

So they were left waiting out the full three weeks. And it made Endymion moody. The prince was short with everyone, even losing his temper with Jadeite over something trivial a few days prior- the poor boy was terrified and had avoided Endymion ever since.

Kunzite himself was on edge, as well. Helena left on good terms, but with a head filled with various rumors and theories about Endymion from the people she spoke to in the castle. Some were more ridiculous than others, a few uncomfortably close to the truth. Kunzite was well aware that the people in the castle were not blind, and that Endymion, the Princess and the senshi were not nearly as sneaky as they thought they were when they let their guard down.

He honestly didn't know how this all would shake down in the end.

"Well, it's late," Kunzite said. "I'm going to sleep now." He patted Nephrite's shoulder. "Don't stay up too late."

Nephrite wasn't sure how long he just stood, leaning against a pillar in the gardens, starring at the sky. The clouds were just beginning to break when his training as a solider made him aware of another presence behind him, even before the sweet voice broke his reverie.

"Hello."

In spite of himself, he smiled even before he turned around. "Hello, princess."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the Moon...<strong>

Jupiter couldn't sleep. It was just too peaceful, sometimes. Too quiet, too serene. The gentle breezes of fragrant air barely stirred the sheer curtains of her windows in the moon palace was a pale reminder of the ttumultuous winds of her home planet.

She stretched long arms above her head, and run a hand through waves of auburn hair. Standing, she wrapped a robe over nightdress and wandered next door, into Serenity's room. Might as well check on her charge, before making a cup of tea and opening a book.

Except Serenity's bed was empty.

Well.

This was something.

Jupiter smirked and shook her head. _I told them she wouldn't wait three weeks._

The tall senshi was halfway to Venus' chambers when she froze in her tracks, and emerald green eyes regarded the blue and green orb floating in the corner of the sky.

She reached for her senshi uniform._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Earth...<strong>

"It hasn't been three weeks yet, your highness," Nephrite said, biting back a smile.

"Hasn't it?" Serenity said in mock-surprise, a finger on her chin. "I must have done the math wrong." Nephrite had to admit she was incredibly easy on the eyes, even in the sparse light.

"Where's your senshi?" Nephrite scanned the surrounding area with his eyes, but couldn't see anyone else. That didn't mean one of her guard wasn't with her, of course, but usually they made their presence known before the princess did. Unless...

Serenity lowered her eyes and bit her lip, guiltily. Nephrite smiled, "You came alone, didn't you?"

She looked up at him with haughty glance only true royalty could master properly, "Aren't I welcome here, alone or not?"

"From what I understand, you are always welcome here, Princess Serenity," he said kindly. "But you should know it's not safe for you to show up here alone. Especially when no one was expecting you."

She looked contrite. Her fingers played with the clasp on her cloak. "I know, it was foolish of me. But I just missed it here. I thought I- might just see- how things are going?" She finished with a little shrug, and a childlike half-smile. She caught what moonlight filtered through the clouds and her whole aura glowed for a moment.

Really, even for a little slip of a girl, she was not inconspicuous in the least.

"Well, our guest has left so you are welcome to visit anytime. You can bring that message back to your senshi. I will speak to Endymion tomorrow and arrange you to visit sometime in the next few days."

She brightened considerably while he spoke but then her brows drew together again. "Can't you get Endymion now? I mean, I'm already here..." she spread her hands out to her sides.

Nephrite sighed. "Princess, I don't want to leave you alone out here."

"Isn't Elysian safe?"

"Of course, but-" he tried to figure out how to word his thoughts. Despite the easy conversation they were having now, he was standing in front of someone who was easily the most important person in the solar system. If one hair on her head was damaged, they'd have to answer to Queen Serenity, the Moon Kingdom and the entire Silver Alliance. Not to mention five very pissed off senshi. And there were rumors of other senshi, even more powerful, who were bonded not only to the princess but to the Alliance itself.

The thought of anything happening to her on his watch made him very nervous indeed.

Suddenly, footfall behind Nephrite interrupted his thoughts. Both he and Serenity turned to face the newcomer.

Whoever it was stalking toward them with a determined strides, and uniform that signified she was one of the senshi's ranks.

Next to him, he sensed the princess tense and then relax when the figure came close enough to make out in the darkness. "Jupiter!" she cried, and ran toward the other woman.

"Wow, you came!" Serenity hugged her tightly and planted a kiss on her cheek before taking her hand and leading her back toward Nephrite. "What do you think of Earth?"

Jupiter was silent for a moment. "It's dark," she said finally.

Nephrite could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't very impressed. "Welcome anyway," he offered. "Senshi Jupiter. I'm Nephrite, a shitennou of Prince Endymion."

"Now I wouldn't be alone," Serenity said to him. "If you were to go and tell Endymion I'm here." She still had her arm threaded through Jupiter's.

"No," the senshi said, firmly. "Serenity, we are going home. You know you aren't to come here alone. You don't get to stay." Jupiter now could say she'd been to Earth, at least, even if she didn't get to stay long. And getting Serenity home safely was the real objective in coming.

Serenity's mouth made an offended little 'o', and she looked pleadingly at Nephrite.

He suddenly found himself in quite a conundrum, caught between the princess of the moon and one of her senshi. He swallowed hard and wished he was somewhere else.

"Princess," he said, "I think it best that I acquiesce to your guardian in this case." Endymion would kill him, when he found out. But all in all, a senshi was scarier.

"Fine!" Serenity took a few purposeful steps past the two, toward the lights of the castle. "I'll just go myself."

"You'll just wander around the castle by yourself?" Nephrite had trouble keeping the smile out of his voice. He heard Jupiter smother a giggle with her hand.

"Everyone's asleep, right?"

"Well, everyone but the guards, but I'm sure you can avoid them easy enough," Nephrite said breezily, "that is, if you know where you are going?"

Serenity lifted her eyes to the imposing building in front of her. Her palace was bigger, but she also grew up there and every door, hallway and secret room was as familiar to her as her own face. In this place, she might be able to find Endymion's chambers but she could just easily end up lost and discovered. Besides, to even _try_ would be to admit she'd ever been to his rooms in the first place, which -as far as anyone knew- she hadn't.

"No," she finally said.

"Good answer," Jupiter said. In the dark, Nephrite could sense her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. He felt his mouth tug, glad he could bring her amusement, at least.

At that moment, a new voice interrupted them. "What's going on here?" Jadeite was walking toward them, carrying a torch for light. He froze when he saw Serenity and Jupiter.

In the light that scattered over them, Nephrite finally got a good look at the visitors. Serenity, of course, was a vision of breathtaking beauty. But it was Jupiter that made him start. If he could have seen her clearly when she first arrived, he wasn't sure he'd be able to joke around with her.

Of course she was beautiful, he expected her to be, being a senshi after all. But it wasn't just that. The color of her eyes and shape of her face, the waves of her hair, all combined together that struck him at once as something unique and classic all at once. Her face was kind. Her eyes were warm. Her stature was imposing.

And she was looking at him in the dancing firelight with a strange questioning look in her eyes. "Yes?"

"I guess he can see now," Serenity said.

"Ah," Jupiter said, "that makes sense." The moon was generally dark, except for the gentle, constant glow of the palace. The people there adjusted to dimmer light. She and Serenity had been fine even without the new firelight.

"Hello, Jadeite," Serenity said. "I need a favor." As she explained to Jadeite, Jupiter just shook her head.

"You aren't going to stop her?" Nephrite asked.

Jupiter shrugged. The way Nephrite had looked at her in the firelight was something interesting enough for her to allow Serenity to stay. For now, anyway.

"No way," Jadeite was saying, "Endymion sleeps next to his sword. If I wake him up, he'll run me through."

"Jed's been avoiding Endymion since he got yelled at earlier this week," Nephrite explained. "Honestly, Jadeite, if you tell him the princess is here, he'll forgive you anything."

Serenity couldn't help smiling at that. Jadeite still looked doubtful.

"Jadeite," Serenity put one slim hand on his shoulder. He went white and looked at her hand like it was a snake that might bite him at any minute. "If you don't go get Endymion, I will kiss you because I know it'll make you faint."

Nephrite held back his laughter, as he watched the whites of Jadeite's eyes grow in fear. Next to him, Jupiter's shoulders were shaking again.

"And," she lowered her lips to his ear, "I'll tell Mars."

With that, he was running off, leaving behind Serenity's satisfied smirk and Jupiter and Nephrite's riotous laughter.

"Well, she sure knows how to get what she wants," Nephrite commented.

"Oh," Jupiter responded, "You have _no_ idea."

* * *

><p>"I take it he's happy to see her," Jupiter said, when Endymion ran up to Serenity, spun her around and kissed her heartily.<p>

"I'd also hope to assume Jadeite is still alive somewhere," Nephrite said. "But we'll probably have to wait until morning to find out for sure."

Jupiter grinned.

"So how does this usually work?" Jupiter asked. The lovers were ignoring them completely, in fact, Jupiter wasn't sure Endymion had even _seen_ them.

"I think we just need to stay within earshot," Nephrite said. "A little ways up the hill, you have a lovely view of the sky." The clouds were becoming fewer, stars finally beginning to sparkle their way between the gray mists. "Would you like to stargaze with me for a while?"

Jupiter cast another doubtful eye above her. "On the moon, you can always see the stars," she sounded dismissive. "But, I like the clouds." She smiled. "It reminds me of home, a little."

Nephrite blinked. And she gave him a warm look. It wasn't coquettish. It wasn't flirtatious. It was just open, honest and friendly.

He had no idea how to work with that.

"Come, Nephrite. Let's cloud-gaze."

* * *

><p>They sat in pleasant silence for a while, something Nephrite wasn't used to.<p>

"So tell me about your home, the one of which the clouds remind you."

She brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "I don't remember too much about living there. As senshi, we were brought to the Moon Kingdom at a young age. I was four. Serenity was just born. We took the names of our home planets and the powers that came with those identities. Still, sometimes at night I can still hear the wind of the storms, see the clouds swirling in the sky. My home planet: Jupiter."

"Do you miss it?" he asked.

To his surprise, she smiled. Her green eyes were peaceful. "Sometimes. I've been there, of course. We visit our home planets all the time. We have our own palaces there: our blood is royal, too. Sometimes we'll spend time on there. But it's hard to stay too long-" she trailed off.

"Go on."

Jupiter sighed. "We miss Serenity. And we miss each other. So we always end up returning to the Moon earlier than planned." She laughed, "Although Mars will never admit that, she'll always pretend there was another reason that brought her back."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "I know you probably can't understand this. But the bond between a senshi and her princess is powerful. Ancient."

Nephrite nodded. He looked up at the stars, the ones he could see, anyway, between the clouds. He liked ancient and powerful. It was how he felt about the stars and what they could show him.

"Anyway, the Moon Kingdom is home now. Princess Serenity and the senshi are my family. And I'll do anything to protect them." She nodded and in her voice was such strength and passion that Nephrite felt himself unable to speak.

At least until she elbowed him and smiled teasingly. "Now you talk."

He told her about the stars he charted, and his belief about their ability to not only predict but even affect future events.

She disagreed with him, but not in the snide, teasing way that Kunzite did. Rather, in an eager, passionate way that made him smile despite himself.

"That implies everything is outside our control, our ability to change the future for the good!"

"And you don't believe that?"

"No," she said, determination in her voice.

"Should we talk about something less serious?" Nephrite said, kindly.

"Yes," she said, in the same determined, serious tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on the Moon...<strong>

"Honestly, you were the one who threw such a fit about Mercury and me visiting that ball, and yet you took the biggest risk of all going there by yourself. If _anything_ happened to you it would have spelled disaster for Earth - for Endymion - politically and in any way possible!"

Serenity accepted her lecture from Venus silently, with only one or two pouts and a mean face when the blonde's back was turned toward her. Mercury tsked and Jupiter winked at her. Mars just rolled her eyes.

It was settled, though, that she could resume her nightly visits starting two nights later (everyone needed some sleep until then) with one senshi companion.

"So," Serenity said, hopping on her bed and tucking her legs underneath her dress, "who is coming with me then?"

The girls looked at each other. Serenity bit her lip in delight at the eager spark in every eye.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>. hmm so what next...


	6. Chapter 6

**AN.** Here we go here we go here we go again

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the Moon<strong>

"Stop fidgeting," the woman whispered through barely moving pink lips, keeping her stunningly beautiful face perfectly still. "You're like a child."

Her companion merely gave the woman a scowl - she recognized it as a scowl anyway - to everyone else gathered in the ornate ballroom it barely looked like a slight twitch on a thoroughly polite expression.

Just then, the Court of the Moon Kingdom was announced and they both snapped to attention.

The two glanced at the Princess's senshi with passing interest. The Queen they bowed to with deep respect, her they had met before. It was the princess they were here to see. Princess Serenity followed her mother, flanked by Luna and Artemis in human form.

The taller of the two watching broke into a smile, "She's like a miniature of her mother, how adorable," she couldn't help murmuring, her voice well hidden beneath the applause of the gathered public.

"Yes," the other replied with a slightly sarcastic hint to her melodious voice, "call the future ruler of the entire Silver Alliance 'adorable' a few more times. See if that catches on, won't you?"

Then it was their turn to be announced officially to all who had gathered. Breath was bated, a visit of this type to the Lunar Kingdom was rare.

People were excited, curious, even a little anxious. Princess Serenity had frantically alternated between intense glee and intense self-doubt for the past week since she found out who was going to be traveling to the moon just to meet her. Her senshi were downright exhausted from her mood swings.

A voice echoed above the hushed silence, calling forward the two women with their official solider names:

"Of the outer planets of the Alliance: Sailor Uranus. Sailor Neptune."

They stepped forward to applause and the princess met them and curtsied in greeting. She gave the well- practiced welcome speech without thinking about the words, using this time to take in the sight of the women before her. She grew up with her senshi, so they were as familiar to her as her own mother, but these imposing, powerful, beautiful creatures were intimidating, breath-taking, intriguing.

'Is this how it feels to meet a senshi for the first time?' she wondered. Suddenly, the reactions of Endymion and his shitennou made much more sense.

Then, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus both smiled at her and Serenity felt like she had won some sort of amazing prize that she wanted to keep and covet forever. "We look forward to spending a lot of time with you in the coming weeks, princess," Sailor Neptune said.

"Oh yes," Serenity breathed, forgetting decorum.

Behind them, Queen Serenity smiled. The bond was beginning to form.

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later on Earth...<strong>

"Alone again, Sailor Venus?" Kunzite asked with a wary smile, as the blonde senshi appeared before him.

"We're always alone lately," Sailor Venus responded, referring to her senshi. How funny that, although there were four of them, they considered being without Princess Serenity 'alone'.

"Your precious princess still holed up with her top-secret guests?" he asked, shaking his head with a smirk.

"Every. waking. minute." Venus answered. "She's learning to fence," she added, as an interesting aside.

Kunzite raised his eyebrows, impressed. "How is she?"

"Not bad," Venus said. Then considered the times she watched Serenity spar with Uranus out on the palace grounds. "Not _good_."

Kunzite chuckled.

"She's also learning to play the harp, she's taken to that much better," Venus said, feeling as if she had to defend her friend and princess. "So they tell me anyway, it's not like I've had a chance to hear her play. Or talk to her. Or _hardly see her_ anymore."

Besides the harp, which Neptune was teaching her, and fencing, which was Uranus' forte, the princess was learning their languages, exploring the grounds with them, dining with them and just plan spending all her time with them. The Queen saw to that.

They had the princess awake at dawn - before dawn on some days - and had her returning to her chambers well after dark. She stumbled in half-asleep, sometimes not even making it to her bed before collapsing in exhaustion.

Except for waking up early, which she complained bitterly about, Serenity seemed to love spending time with her new companions, wanting nothing more than to be with them, or talk about them when they weren't there.

It made Venus' heart burn with jealousy, although she hid it decently well. Mars and Jupiter had a little more trouble hiding their feelings. Mercury just threw herself into study. Venus knew the Queen felt their distress with the situation, she could see it in her sympathetic gazes. But she still did nothing to stop it.

"You are obviously very frustrated," Kunzite said. "I extend my sympathies to your plight."

"You're teasing me and that's dangerous." Venus said, knowing she sounded bratty and not caring.

Again Kunzite laughed and she glared. "Dangerous?" he said, "I've been living with Endymion for the past few weeks. You think I haven't looked danger in the eyes? He's been downright insufferable. You think _you_ miss the princess."

Venus bet she could give Endymion a run for his money. In terms of wanting to punch Kunzite, at least.

"What's with the levity tonight? Is my bad mood so _hilarious_ to you?" she spat out.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help but feel a little glad that, although your princess has been detained for the past few weeks, you still have made it to Earth nearly every night."

Venus froze for a second. She had not even realized she had done so. It must have become habit. "I am merely keeping you appraised of the situation so as not to cause undo worry. I'm a creature of habit as benefits my station."

"Of course," he said.

She didn't meet his eyes. "Besides, in case you missed the _entire first half_ of our conversation, I have no princess lately. I'm_ bored._ We all are."

"Did you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"If you insist," she was still cranky.

He crooked his arm for her to take. "I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the Moon...<strong>

"Are you tired, little one?" Uranus asked, as Serenity attempted to mask another yawn.

She shook her head, blinked her eyes and willed herself to stay awake. In the past seven months, her body had adjusted to getting by on very few hours of sleep thanks to the pressures of maintaining a secret interplanetary love affair. But these past few weeks with Uranus and Neptune had drained her due to the sheer amount of activity along with the long hours.

She adored Uranus and Neptune and wanted to spend as much as possible with them before they left, but she missed her senshi. She missed Endymion. For a moment she felt sad.

Neptune and Uranus shared a glance over the book they were pouring over with their princess.

"Come here," Neptune said, gently taking Serenity's head into her lap. Serenity looked up at her curiously. "I'm going to sing you a song, in my language. It's a lullaby."

"But if you sing me a lullaby, I'll go to sleep," she protested.

"Yes," Neptune said, smiling. "That's the idea."

"It's nighttime, little one," Uranus said, "Don't you usually sleep at nighttime?"

_I guess it would depend on how you define 'usually'._ Serenity thought.

"Just shut your eyes," Neptune said, and began to sing. It wasn't long before Serenity was fast sleep.

"So, what do you think of her?" Neptune asked. Then she smirked. "Or is that a stupid question."

"It doesn't matter what I think," Uranus said, bluntly. "She's our princess. We protect her, we protect the alliance. It's our mission."

Neptune nodded, with a soft smile. "Yes. That's not what I asked, though."

Uranus sighed, rolling her eyes. "She's not that great at sword-fighting. I mean, she's quick and enthusiastic but she stumbles too much and keeps screaming like an opponent is going to stop just because she goes 'wait! wait! I'm not ready yet!'"

"Mmm," Neptune agreed.

Uranus looked at the sleeping girl, a smile curling her lips. "She is beautiful, though."

"Gorgeous." Neptune said.

"Dangerously so."

"You think?"

"Jealous?" Uranus asked, raising her eyebrows.

Neptune rolled her eyes. "Uranus. Time. Place."

"Right."

"You said, 'we protect her, and we protect the alliance'," Neptune said, fingering the mirror she had by her side.

"Of course." Uranus said, "we know that. Neptune, that's child's stuff. That's the first thing you learn when you become a senshi."

Neptune was silent for a long time, looking out the window at the stars and Earth in the deep, velvet-black sky. "What if we had to chose?"

Uranus looked at her in consternation, but it was just then Serenity stirred. She was confused and disoriented to wake up in the guest chambers. Although they offered to let her spend the night there, she decided to go back to her rooms.

She really wanted to see _her_ senshi for some reason.

But they weren't there.

* * *

><p><strong>A few nights later, on Earth<strong>

This was getting incredibly irritating. It's not like his men weren't being diligent in their duties, because they were, almost painstakingly so. At least during daylight hours. But come nightfall Endymion could count on at least two, if not all, of his shitennou just disappearing for hours on end only to reappear the next morning looking poker-faced and stifling yawns.

Endymion was a lot of things, but he was not unobservant.

He knew that Zoicite was suddenly very interested in certain texts from the library, moreso than usual, and certain scrolls were going missing only to appear a few days later. He was also less talkative lately.

He noticed Nephrite spending obscene amounts of time in the observatory, which was not unusual in the least, but his star charts remained unfinished, even after perfectly clear nights.

And Jadeite was being jumpy and paranoid and downright idiotic at times. Okay, so, well,_ he_ hadn't changed.

Endymion knew Kunzite avoiding him, although that could be chalked up to any number of reasons, it still pissed him off.

Sailor Venus visited Kunzite almost every damn night, always reporting the same thing. Very important visitors to the lunar kingdom, top-secret, completely monopolizing Serenity's time, even from her mother. Even from the senshi. He understood matters of state taking precedence over personal matters, and he wasn't angry at the princess. He just missed her.

But, really, did Sailor Venus need to visit _every_ single night, just to report the same thing? Kunzite shouldn't be allowing this, it really was a breach to security.

A noise suddenly made the prince pause as he passed what should have been an unused room in a deserted wing of the castle. Rolling his eyes, he slammed open the door and the resounding bang reverberated in the room like a drum.

The light from the hallway spilled in to reveal two people, who pulled away from each other with a gasp.

Endymion had to admit, he was pretty surprised at who they were.

The woman leveled him with a haughty stare, even as she hurriedly combed her fingers through her long, dark hair and readjusted her clothing. The man behind her looked very pale in the dim light as he struggled to refasten his shirt.

"May I help you?" she asked, as if he had barged in upon a queen in her dressing room, rather than caught an intruder in the act of what amounted to anti-alliance treason with one of his personal guard. It was infuriating.

"You can leave right this minute or be arrested for trespassing," Endymion said.

Mars narrowed her eyes. "_You_ are going to arrest _me_?"

Endymion shrugged, "Or you could answer to your own government for treason. I think I'd take ours, honestly, despite what you always say about Earth being the worst place you've ever set foot."

She huffed, tossed her hair. "You didn't see anything."

"I'm pretty sure I did," he said. Then he directed his gaze to Jadeite. "I'll deal with you, later." Jadeite gulped.

"Look, I don't have time for this," Mars took Jadeite's hand and went to push past Endymion, but the prince drew his sword and stopped her.

Mars' eyes narrowed.

"Do you think I'm scared of you, you hypocritical bastard?" She spread her arms and opened her palm to a burning flame.

Suddenly, Jadeite had his sword to her back. She looked at him, mouth open. He cringed. "I'm so sorry. Please understand this is really awkward for me. But I'm technically his guard and technically you are threatening him so-"

With a look of utter disgust, Mars rolled her eyes and raised her hands in a surrender position - only to pull on the heavy curtains that covered the room's large window. The curtains fell with loud crash.

The moonlight flooded the room and the woman before them disappeared into it after making what Endymion could only assume was a very rude gesture.

"Well, I supposed we should have expected that?" Jadiete said weakly.

Endymion glared at him and Jadeite made a very sad face back at him.

"She'll never come down here again," Jadeite mourned, putting his head in his hands.

Endymion just rolled his eyes and left Jadeite to moan in the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the Moon...<strong>

Serenity uncorked the container and sniffed it suspiciously. "Well, it smells alright," she commented.

"Kunzite says it will help you stay awake, if you want to," Venus said. "Since you are so exhausted after all your time with Uranus and Neptune and always go straight to sleep." Venus tried to keep her voice light and not reveal her envy.

"Kunzite says," Serenity echoed. "Kunzite is trying to _help me_ go to Earth?" It was strange enough for her to come to terms with the fact that her senshi were disappearing to the blue planet without her. But now Venus and Kunzite were actually encouraging her clandestine activities? Did the world turn upside down while she was busy with the outer senshi?

Just then Mars stalked in the room, her aura burning like a firecracker.

"You're back early," Venus commented. "It's barely ten." Despite her bland expression, Venus automatically shifted her body slightly to shield the princess because Mars looked angry enough to kill.

Mars leveled a pointed finger right at Serenity, "Your 'loverboy' just tried to arrest me for trespassing!"

Serenity went pale. "What?"

"Was he serious or was he just trying to piss you off?" Venus asked. She'd rather Mars didn't go around throwing words like that around.

"It doesn't matter! You can't just roll out the red carpet one day and then suddenly decide your whole planet is invite-only in a matter of weeks just because _you're_ sexually frustrated. And honestly, it's not like he owns Jadeite, he's a free person and can do what he wants on his _own_ free time-" at Mars' rant Venus relaxed slightly.

"Depending on just what Jed was 'doing' with you," Venus said, examining her fingernails, "it probably was, technically, illegal."

"_Technicality_ has nothing to do with this! It's the principle of the thing! I'm so furious I could just- "

Mars' rant was cut off by Serenity's huge yawn.

"Oh, yeah, glad my problems put you to sleep like you do_ every night now_," Mars snapped.

"Yes, sleeping at night. How novel," Venus said.

Serenity looked at the container Venus had given her. "Kunzite gave you this last night?"

"He says it's better tasting fresh but it'll work just as well now."

The princess took a sip and gagged. "Oh god. That's _awful_."

"Well, it's from Earth," Mars snapped, "of course it's awful. It probably tastes like bitter, nasty dirt."

"Mars," Venus said, warningly.

"No, she's right," Serenity licked her arm to get the taste out of her mouth, "that's exactly what it tastes like."

_I better drink it quick, _she thought. And so she knocked back the entire thing. "Alright, I'm going to Earth," she said.

Serenity picked up the sword Uranus had gifted her with, it was a simpler version of the one the outer senshi herself carried, curved slightly like the ones commonly found on that planet. "Just in case I get arrested for trespassing," she said with a wink.

She was gone before either of the senshi could speak.

Venus looked at Mars. "What's unsettling is that I think that container held about four days worth of that stuff."

Jupiter and Mercury entered the room just in time to see Serenity leave. "We missed her _again_?" Mercury sighed, dropping the books and scrolls she had collected in the library.

"You wanna spend time with her? _You_ follow her to Earth." Venus said.

* * *

><p>One minute Endymion was walking through the garden to try to cool his head, and the next he found himself sprawled on the ground with a sword at his chest and a moon princess glaring down at him.<p>

"Did you threaten to _arrest_ one of my senshi?" she demanded.

It took him only a second to grab his own sword and knock hers away, and jump back to his feet. She did some simple fencing moves, unfamiliar to him, but he blocked them just the same while talking. "I don't know. Did one of your senshi trespass on my planet and act in an inappropriate manner with one of my personal guard?" he said, breezily. He blocked her again.

"Jeeze, Serenity, you are _terrible_ at this," he laughed.

She stamped her foot. "I just learned! You should go easy on me!"

"I am! I'm using my left hand, and I'm only blocking," He was still grinning, shaking his head. "This is what you've been so busy doing? What moves are these?" She was obviously a novice, but in the hands of an expert, the stances would be formidable.

"Uranian," she answered. Then she flicked a wrist and Endymion found himself unable to move his arms from his sides. "Serenity-" he said warningly.

"That's a Lunarian trick," she said. She removed his sword from his hand and put it back in its scabbard. She dropped her sword in the grass beside her and hopped up onto the legs of a kneeling statue next to him.

"Cheater," he said.

"Oh, are you going to arrest me?" she linked her arms around his neck, standing a head taller than him on the carved stone.

"Maybe, if you don't undo this _right now_," he ordered.

"On what grounds? Cheating at mock swordplay? Is that a law?" she asked.

It was, actually, but more of an ordinance to prevent gambling fraud. And the punishment was just a fine, really. "I'm sure this could be construed as some sort of threat to harm against my person," he said.

Serenity leaned down and pressed her lips against his neck. "It could probably be construed as a lot of things."

She snapped her fingers and he regained movement into his arms.

He opened and closed his hands. "They tingle."

"It'll go away."

"I didn't know you could do that."

"It's just magic," she shrugged. "Remember, I can walk through walls, too. And skate on water. And sail on moonlight. All that stuff." She linked an arm around the statue and spun.

"You're full of energy tonight," Endymion observed, he caught her mid-spin and kissed her hungrily.

"I should be tired," she said, when she could speak again. "I worked all day with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune-" she caught herself and then looked at Endymion repentantly. "Well, I just told you a state-secret."

"They're senshi," he said, feeling disquieted. "You have senshi from the outer planets?"

She shook her head, "They aren't mine. They protect the alliance, and me only as part of it. But my mother wanted them to meet me, and bond with _me_, specifically."

"Why?"

Serenity bit her lip, absentmindedly twisting Endymion's hair through her fingers as she talked. "I'm not sure. It's certainly not customary. But, I figure my mother knows what she's doing." Serenity looked at Endymion and blinked a few times in rapid succession.

"By the way, you _do_ know you're trembling, right?" he said.

Surprised, she looked at her hands. They were shaking.

"Huh. I do feel sort of jittery."

"Serenity! There you are!" Mercury jogged up to the duo, pausing to catch her breath. "I was looking for you everywhere. This isn't one of your usual haunts."

"Mercury!" Serenity jumped down and hugged her senshi. "I've been missing you, lately!" She bounced on her feet. "I'm shaking, though."

The blue-haired woman gently took Serenity's wrist and placed her fingers on it. "My goodness, your pulse is _racing_. What _was_ that Kunzite gave you?"

Mercury looked at Endymion, "It was some kind of organic stimulant. Brown, rather bitter-tasting?"

"'Rather bitter-tasting?' More like the most disgusting thing I ever drank, well unless you count that stuff from Mars. You know you are supposed to drink it to be 'spiritual' or whatever but I think it's only spiritual because your mind separates from your body just to escape the memory of whatever it was you did your tastebuds. That stuff? Anyway, this was only a little less worse than that." Serenity was still bouncing a little.

Endymion looked at her, then back to Mercury. "Coffee," he said. "It was coffee. My guess is it was a _lot_ of coffee."

Serenity looked at him with wide, sweet eyes.

"She's going to crash tomorrow," Endymion told Mercury. "Very hard."

The senshi nodded. "I know what to expect. I figure we'll just tell the others she's not feeling well. They've been working her very hard. A day of rest is not too much to ask. And _we'll_ take care of her." Mercury felt a swell of triumph at having earned a day for the inner senshi to spend with Serenity, even if they'd spend the whole time nursing a sleepy princess with caffeine hangover.

Serenity said, "I feel pretty good right now."

"Then I'll leave it up to you two to figure out how to take advantage of all that excess energy," Mercury said. She pointed one gloved finger at the princess. "But no more magic. I pinpointed you right away thanks to that."

Serenity looked suitably abashed and nodded.

"Wait, where are you going off to?" Endymion asked.

"The library," Mercury said, waving as she walked off. "Don't arrest me."

Endymion scowled. "And of course she somehow knows exactly where the library is," he muttered, shaking his head.

Serenity pulled at his shirt. "Hey, would you like to race around the castle five or six times?"

"Not at all."

She paused, considered. "Okay. Want to go back to your rooms so I can work off all that... what did Mercury call it?"

"Excess energy."

"Yes. That. She seemed to think it was important."

"I knew I liked her."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the Moon...<strong>

Neptune sighed, looking at the sky above the moon, pitch-black and dotted with stars upon stars.

"What are you thinking?" Uranus asked, encircling Neptune in her arms and resting her head on the shorter woman's shoulder.

"I'm thinking we should return to our planets."

"So soon?" Uranus pulled back and looked at Neptune in surprise. "We've been here less than a month."

"I don't think it's supposed to happen," Neptune said.

"What's happening?"

"The princess. We aren't supposed to be this close to her. I know Queen Serenity adores her daughter and wants everyone to love her the way she does but that's not our place."

Uranus was thoughtful. "Do you know I overheard some gossip that Queen Serenity talked to Sailor Pluto about Princess Serenity. Because of the prophecy. As you know, Queen Serenity thinks the princess is the most precious person in the universe."

"And?"

"Apparently Sailor Pluto thinks that's putting it mildly."

Neptune smirked. "That's just gossip. No one knows for sure if Sailor Pluto even exists. Anyway, if you want to tell me gossip, at least tell me _good_ gossip. After all, we are here in the capitol of the Silver Alliance."

"Well, I hear the inner senshi are ardently jealous of us," Uranus said, ticking off her fingers.

Neptune nodded. "Naturally."

"I hear Luna and Artemis are having a secret affair."

"Not very secret about it, are they?"

"And I hear the princess sometimes disappears at night and no one knows where she goes." Uranus finished that one with raised eyebrows.

"Now _that's_ an interesting rumor," Neptune smiled.

"Ridiculous, though," Uranus sighed, "I mean, we've been with her for nearly a month and she's never run off."

"She's just a child," Neptune added. "And people just need to talk."

They nodded, and again turned their gaze to the sky, blonde head leaning against blue.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

So, there was a cameo by two of the outer senshi anyway. lol. And Serenity all hopped up on caffeine. Hope you enjoyed at least.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN.**

Because I'm having trouble coming up with NEW stuff, this takes place immediately after Chapter 1. Consider it an "omake" I guess. Upon re-read, it's rather boring. sorry about that.

ps. I mentioned in my other notes (for _One Week_) that I got my Sailor Moon and Sailor V manga. It's fantabulous, awesometastic and amazerific. You should buy it. Right now. (I'll wait.)

...

Ok. onwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the Moon<strong>

**Chapter 1a (takes place after Chapter 1, before Chapter 2)  
><strong>

"Did you sleep well?" Kunzite asked. The edge of sarcasm was barely audible beneath the polite tone. Endymion still heard it, though.

He stepped fully out of his bedroom into the main sitting area, where breakfast had been laid out for him and Kunzite.

"Yes," he answered, and at Kunzite's narrowed eyes, he added, "I'm surprised as you are, but yes. You?"

"Not a wink," the general answered, but his face didn't show any weariness. It would take days of ill sleep before it began to show.

Endymion sat down and picked up some fluffy white bread-like substance and examined it. "Not particularly hungry, though," he said, conversationally.

"I miss coffee something fierce," the taller man said, "and any food with color to it, actually."

"Well, we'll be back soon enough," Endymion said, "and I'll have the kitchens pull out everything discolored and feed it to you special."

Kunzite didn't crack a smile. "Endymion, if I may speak frankly," he started.

Endymion sighed. "Fine," the prince said. "I take back what I said about the kitchens."

A stern glance from ice-blue eyes made it clear that was not his intended topic of conversation, and a defiant look back made it clear that the intended topic was quite off-limits.

It was just then the door opened, startling both of them. They stood up and bowed respectfully as a beautiful, regal woman entered. Luna bowed back, dark hair falling slightly over her face as she did so.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry to disturb your breakfast and preparations for your departure for Earth. But Queen Serenity requests an audience with you. Immediately."

The two men exchanged glances. Kunzite was sure he was about to live his last few hours. And without one last, good glass of wine, too. Hell.

* * *

><p>"-And honestly, if you think about the <em>political<em> ramifications this could have on the entire alliance-!" Venus was saying, having already covered the plethora of issues with danger, emotion, biology, marriage, travel, and finally having moved on to politics. She was starting to feel hoarse.

Princess Serenity, for her part, was brushing her long, silver-blonde hair in the mirror and studiously ignoring every single word coming out of Venus' mouth.

The senshi had started in on Serenity from when she awoke - actually Venus had woken her, shaking her by the slim shoulders before dawn had even broken. "Serenity!"

"Hmmm?" Blearily, the princess had squinted up at her senshi. "What is it?" she slurred slightly.

Sailor Venus had decided if she couldn't sleep, Serenity wouldn't sleep, either. So she had started in on her. "This is a huge mistake. You need to call this whole thing off." And so it had begun.

Hours later, Venus realized she had finally run out of words to lecture at her young charge. With a deep sigh, the blonde senshi regarded her princess' reflection in the mirror.

"So?" Venus croaked. She coughed a little, and Serenity blandly handed her a glass of water.

"Are you finished?" Serenity asked.

"Yes," Venus admitted.

"Good. Help me pin up my hair?" She smiled sweetly. "And then we can join the other girls for breakfast. I'm starving."

* * *

><p>Luna lead the two men down the elaborate white marble hallways of the Lunar Palace, and if she noticed a particular nervous energy from the two Terrans that wasn't there previously, she didn't comment on it.<p>

As they walked along, children ran along the halls, giggling at catching a glimpse of the visiting Earth beings. Servants peeked out of doors, smiling at Kunzite and Endymion as they passed. Although it had been nearly a full month, the novelty of the strange visitors had little faded.

The atmosphere wasn't unpleasant, and Kunzite felt like this couldn't be the last walk of a man about to be convicted of aiding and abetting treasonous acts.

So then what was this about?

Luna stopped in front of the doors to the Queen's study and bowed. "I leave you here."

The doors opened, and they entered, and bowed deeply until Queen Serenity bid them rise.

Queen Serenity looked tired. Although her face was eternally young, her eyes were old, wise and sad.

"General Kunzite, you may wait outside," she said. "I promise no harm will come to your charge. I won't take too much of his time. I know you are busy preparing for your leave of us."

"I've been thinking about your request of aid," she continued, after Kunzite took his leave. "all night, honestly. To the determent of my own sleep." She admitted this with a wary smile, that spoke of her good nature but did not reach her eyes. Endymion noted the only times he ever saw the Moon Queen's smile reach her gray eyes was in the presence of her daughter.

"I cannot grant what the alliance does not allow and what the very laws of heaven speak against. I bent those rules by allowing you in our kingdom as a guest." Her eyes drilled into Endymion's. "I do not yet know what the ramifications of that may be."

She looked at him for a few moments longer before speaking again. "There is no law that says I cannot continue to think upon how to help Earth. It is, a point of fact, part of our purpose here on the moon to guide and protect you all on Earth. I would like you to return here, Prince Endymion. And perhaps then the alliance can and will reconsider your request. Among other things."

Queen Serenity gave him a silver embossed paper, no bigger than a letter. It was sealed with a crescent moon like the one that adorned her forehead. The official seal of the Moon Kingdom.

"This letter is the official invite to have you return in one year's time. By then things may be very different. For better or for worse. We shall have to see which way the pendulum swings."

Endymion's mouth dropped open in shock before he pulled himself together and managed to give proper diplomatic thanks.

"Do not tell anyone else about this," Queen Serenity added. "Even your parents. And the others you hold in confidence. It is a strange request, I know, but please do respect it."

Endymion could only sputter out more awed gratitudes before the Queen dismissed him.

"Good-bye, Endymion, Prince of Earth. We shall meet again. My daughter's senshi will see you off properly in an hour's time."

Outside the door, only Luna waited for him. Kunzite had already returned to his rooms. She saw the paper in his hands before he put it quickly in his inside pocket. She met his eyes and looked away.

"She meant it when she said to tell no one."

Endymion nodded, his mouth dry.

"You know," Luna said, "You really have the princess to thank for that. She advocated for you endlessly, all yesterday and most of last night."

"Thank her for me," Endymion managed to whisper.

Luna shook her head, her eyes flashing. "I said, the Queen meant it when she said this was a secret from _everyone._"

* * *

><p>While their arrival had been a grand event, Endymion and Kunzite's departure was merely a small gathering of the senshi, dressed in their long princess gowns and cloaks. Princess Serenity had decided she'd tag along, despite not being officially invited. As usual, however, no one bothered to argue with her.<p>

A crowed of curious bystanders had gathered below the balcony, and the Earth hung low in the mid-morning sky. The senshi said their official good-byes and the two visitors responded with the proper diplomacy.

When it was Princess Serenity's turn to give her farewell she threw decorum to the wind and let her tears flow freely down her face, holding Jupiter's sympathetic hand. "I'm going to miss having you around," she said to Endymion. She met his eyes sorrowfully.

"I'm sure you'll find other ways to fill your long days," he said, kindly. Serenity let herself give him a watery smile. Endymion knew he could probably get away with taking her hand, but he didn't dare touch her in view of so many people. No matter how benign it may seem, no simple touch between them would be innocent. Never again.

"It will be a re-adjustment once we arrive home," Kunzite stated, "Things will be different." He addressed his words to Venus, making it clear no progress had been made on his end regarding the two royals. She met his eyes with a stoic gaze, only a light exhale of air showing her understanding.

"This place will do that to you," Serenity said, shifting her pale blue gaze to Kunzite. "You'll never forget it and you'll be forever changed."

For a very brief, unsettling moment, Kunzite felt afraid of the diminutive figure before him, remembering the sheer amount of power she would inherit and the crystal that could destroy worlds. But then it was gone and she was just that vexing little slip of a girl who was constantly interrupting every important meeting the entire month they were there, monopolizing Endymion's time and finally his heart. She smiled, and then she was no longer vexing but innocent and beautiful. Kunzite felt like he was being manipulated, but on purpose or not, he wasn't sure.

The Princess bowed to both of them, said her farewells and left the room with in a flurry of grace and white fabric. She did not want to watch them leave.

Venus took Kunzite's hand in her own, he met her eyes as her skin touched his - gloves were not part of her princess attire and he was not wearing his today - but she wasn't looking at him. She took Endymion's hand, too. A light shimmered around the three of them. "Later," she said to them, dryly.

And they landed on Earth with an uncomfortable crash.

Endymion groaned as he attempted to lift himself up from the ground on shaking arms. "I don't remember weighing 200 pounds when I left," he muttered.

"Sailor Mercury warned us there would be some readjustment," Kunzite said, from his prone position a yard or so away. "Remember when we arrived and we had trouble grasping anything for a few days? Ooof!" A boot poked Kunzite's side, not gently. The general looked up in Nephrite's laughing face.

"Hey, guys, guess who's back? And unable to move properly!"

Kunzite shut his eyes. "Oh, hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the Moon...<strong>

"So what was going on with you girls?" Mars asked, "Did you have a fight? What did Serenity do now? Do we get to pick sides?"

"Nah, we made up already," Serenity said, smiling at Venus. "Nobody stays mad at me for long."

"Spoiled brat," Mars said, fondly, pulling one pigtail gently. Serenity batted at her, air kissing where her hand had been.

"Our darling Princess Serenity has something to tell you all," Venus said, spinning Serenity by her shoulders to face the three senshi who were seated on the edge of her bed, looking at her curiously.

"So, um," tugging at her hair, her dress, blinking her eyes, Serenity glanced back at Venus. "Should I start with last night, or tomorrow night?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mars said, flatly. "And my bad feelings are usually right."

"So, really, it's actually all V-chan's fault," Serenity began, "if you think about it-"

"SERENITY!"

"Because, well, she opened the walls for me-"

"I can't believe you are blaming ME for this!" Venus grabbed her arm while Serenity giggled away.

"And honestly, if you hadn't let me into his room in the first place-" Serenity dodged her friend's grasp by darting around the bed.

"-oh, sure if I hadn't trusted you to behave like a responsible royal adult and not a lovesick hussy-" Venus jumped behind the three startled senshi and grabbed the edge of Serenity's dress.

"-well, I _am_ in love, and my best friend is _Venusian_, what did you_ think_ I would-" She ended her sentence with a shriek as Venus pulled her back and pinned Serenity beneath her with a pillow.

"-you little brat-" Venus cried.

"WAIT ONE RED SECOND!" It was Mars' voice that froze both Venus and Serenity in their positions. Two pairs of blue eyes regarded the three woman before them, who had heard just enough of the argument to be very, _very_ curious or in Mars' case - very, very angry.

"You better explain what's going on," Mars said, "before I - I - burn off all your hair!"

Serenity sat up, brushing her hair back into place and cleared her throat delicately. "Any questions?"

"In _love_? Whose _room_? _What did you do there_? And what's happening _tomorrow night_?" Mercury decided to field the questions, since Mars was currently turning several interesting shades of red. Jupiter was still standing in perplexed silence, regarding Serenity with a contemplative look in thoughtful green eyes.

Serenity ticked off her fingers gracefully, "Yes. Endymion's. I'm not telling you that. I'm going to Earth to see him."

That was enough information for the others to figure out -at least mostly- what was going on.

"Okay. It's settled." Mars said with a quick nod of her dark head. "I'm going to kill him. Then I'm going to kill you." She started walking swiftly toward the door. "I'm going to Earth right now."

Scrambling off the bed in a tangle of limbs, Serenity caught her arm. "Mars! You can't! It's not nighttime anyway! And don't be mad at Endymion! Be mad at me! This was all my idea! I swear!"

Jupiter regarded Serenity skeptically. "And he put up a convincing argument, did he?"

"He did!" she cried, "Endymion kept saying it was a bad idea and not a good thing that we fell in love-"

Venus smirked, "From what I understand, he's smart enough to realize the consequences, but not quite smart enough to actually - um -"

"Resist me?" Serenity said, with a coquettish grin.

"Oh my gods, I can't even with you right now," Mars muttered.

Jupiter just shook her head, eyes wide with surprise. "I'm not sure who to be angry at here."

Serenity contemplated, twirling a strand of hair around a finger. "Um. You could be angry at Kunzite."

"Serenity!" Venus could just not believe the nerve of her princess. "What did Kunzite ever do to you?"

She shrugged, "Well, nothing, really. I just feel like he could take it."

Venus's face found its way into her hands.

"You know we can't allow this," the voice was quiet but very firm. All eyes turned to the Mercury, who stood by the door.

"The laws are in place for a reason. This isn't some teenage love game, this is dabbling in interplanetary politics and anti-alliance treason. I'm not going to allow it, Serenity, and I am surprised the rest of you are even _considering_ this."

Serenity met Mercury's eyes and for a second the senshi was surprised by the depth and seriousness reflected in her princess's usually mirthful expression. "Mercury. I appreciate your concern. I'm aware of the situation. This isn't a game for me, either. But please know I _will not_ give him up, whether you all decide to _allow it_ or not."

The two stared at each other for a few more moments. Serenity wasn't angry, she wasn't challenging. She met her friend's gaze with sincerity and unwavering purpose. "I love him."

"I've been thinking about this, too, Mercury. She'll do it with or without our support. Wouldn't you rather it be _with_ us?" Venus' voice rang over from the other side of the room.

Mercury looked from Jupiter, with her arms crossed, to Mars, fuming but having seemed to accept the situation, to Venus, a long-suffering expression on her beautiful face, to Serenity, watching her for a reaction. Mercury sighed, defeated.

"Somehow, I feel like this entire thing was inevitable," she found herself saying.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day on Earth...<strong>

"May I say one thing?" Kunzite asked. "And then I'll never speak on it again."

Endymion glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "One thing."

"Let me go meet them tonight, instead of you. I'll tell them to return to the moon, and we can begin to return to our lives as normal. Like it never happened."

"_That's_ your brilliant plan?"

"You won't have to leave your room, you won't need to see her -um, see them at all. By tomorrow all this will be right again," Kunzite found he was afraid to meet Endymion's eyes. He could tell by the prince's voice he wasn't thrilled with Kunzite's advice.

"I'm not doing that to her."

"She's young," Kunzite said gently, "she'll get over it."

"Perhaps," Endymion said. "But what about me?"

Kunzite finally looked at him, "You are a prince. You have a responsibility."

"I fail to see how this shirks that responsibility," Endymion pointed out, "we wanted the Moon Kingdom as an ally. That's why we visited in the first place, remember? You don't see how this could help us?"

"Help us?" Kunzite was incredulous. "This is all rationalization!"

To Kunzite's surprise, Endymion nodded. "Yes, I've been rationalizing pretty much non-stop for two days now. I've gotten quite good at it, actually."

Kunzite just stared. Endymion smiled. "Well, that was your one thing. I'm looking forward to your never speaking on it again. Good evening." He walked away.

"I'm going tonight, too!" Kunzite called down the hallway.

Endymion rolled his eyes. "Terrific," he called back.

* * *

><p>Sailor Venus landed first, gracefully and carefully. She stood from a crouch, blonde hair in a halo around her head. She met Kunzite and Endymion's gaze with a nod and strode to where they were.<p>

"Good evening again, gentlemen," she smiled. "I assume the coast is clear?"

Rather than answer, Endymion and Kunzite just gaped at her. "How are you walking so easily?" Kunzite asked.

"What do you mean?" Venus asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was busy looking around, blue eyes expertly scouting the area, ears trained for any sound out of the ordinary.

"We just readjusted to our own gravity early today," Endymion explained, "it took Kunzite a few hours to relearn how to walk-" he dodged his friend's arm with a laugh.

Venus opened her mouth to respond but then there was another flash of light.

Serenity landed a few feet behind her, and run up lightly, her feet barely brushing the grass. "Oh my gosh!" she cried in a hushed voice, "I can't believe I'm actually _here_!" She turned to look up at the moon hanging in the cloudless sky, her hair fluttering slightly in the light breeze. "Wow, it looks so far away and beautiful from here."

"Seriously, how are you two just _walking_ like that?" Kunzite was quite put out.

At Serenity's curious look, Venus explained. "Apparently they just relearned their gravity a few hours ago."

The princess giggled behind her hand, shrugging. "I guess we're a _little_ different after all," she admitted to Endymion, abashedly.

He reached for her but she twirled away from his reach, eyes still impossibly wide as she regarded her surroundings. "Everything is so green," she said, in awe. "I mean, even in the dark." Serenity knelt and ran her hand over the grass, darted to a nearby tree and reached up to touch a leaf, which fell off into her hand.

"Oh no!" she cried, "I broke it!" Endymion walked over to her and she handed him the leaf guiltily.

"It's alright," he said, trying not to laugh. A breeze again lifted her hair from her face and she breathed in, taking a few steps forward into the wind.

"It even smells different here," she said, still completely entranced. "Endymion, I want to see everything!"

"O-okay," he said.

"I want to see the flowers, and the water, and the trees and the observatory you told me about, and taste the food and drink wine and - and _everything._"

Endymion blinked. "Well, I guess we better get started."

Serenity paused. "Oh. Not tonight, though. I mean, I'll be back, won't I?" She finally turned toward him, and took his hand in hers. "You'll let me come back?"

"Of course."

"Then, we'll have lots of time for all that," she said, nodding.

"So, what did yo-" Endymion couldn't finish his question before she answered it by wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. He responded eagerly, ignoring the groans from Kunzite and Venus.

"For the love of Aphrodite, we are still _right here_!" Venus said, then she muttered some choice words in her native language.

Kunzite thought it sounded impossibly beautiful, although he knew it was probably vulgar when translated. For some reason, that made him want to laugh despite everything.

"Would you like to take a walk?"

Venus turned angry blue eyes at him. "_Would I_?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I don't know if that was affirmative." Kunzite admitted.

Venus' face relaxed into a smile. "It was," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

I'm a little bit out of ideas at the moment. Do you have some ideas for me? LOL Seriously. Let's do some improv.

Give me your fav. characters! a place! A thing! lol. A situation! IDEK. Help a girl out. :-P Or not, I mean. I don't want to be _demanding_ or anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN.**

This takes place even before Chapter 1. Based on Rakusa's suggestion.

It's like foreshadowing 101 or something. sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the Moon<strong>

**Chapter 0**

"Serenity's missing," Venus announced to the other senshi, as she burst into the their shared common room.

Those words were not unusual. What was unusual was what followed.

"I can't find her." Venus admitted. "I've been searching for hours."

"Did you check the observatory?" Mercury asked.

"First place I looked," Venus snapped. "I'm not stupid."

"The kitchens?"

"Second place I looked."

Mercury sighed. "Did you check them again?"

"I checked them all day," Venus said. "She's not in the gardens. The kitchens. The observatory. The balconies. The fountains. The pools. Nowhere."

Jupiter frowned, standing up. "Do you think something happened to her?" She looked ready to leap into action, as if some invisible foe was threatening her princess right outside the door.

Venus rolled her eyes. "No, but I guarantee something _will_ happen to her. She already late for the briefing about her mother's meeting tomorrow with the ambassadors from Neptune. I'm sick of making excuses for her every time she feels like flitting off someplace!"

"We'll help you look," Mercury offered, closing the book on her lap and standing up. She gestured to the other girls.

They all searched.

It was Mercury that found her.

It was the one place Venus would have never, ever thought to look.

Serenity was very apologetic, when Mercury guided her to the others by the elbow. They were so relieved - and a little angry - to see her that none of them noticed that she seemed paler than usual, or the the small scroll she clutched tightly in her left hand, buried in the folds of her diaphanous gown.

But she said she was so sorry to have worried everyone and to have missed her appointments. She had simply lost track of time.

Which was easy to do, in that dark, back corner of the royal library.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Earth<strong>

"So you are sure you want to do this?" Kunzite was asking.

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity," Endymion said, "I can't pass up the chance to ask the Silver Alliance for aid."

"It's risky."

He snorted in response. "What's the worst they could do?" Endymion asked, spreading his hands out to the lands spread before them, "We're already completely cut off from the Alliance and basically ignored."

"There are worse things than being ignored."

"Do you have so little faith in my diplomatic skills that you think they'll be declaring war on us within a month of my being there?"

Kunzite gave him a withering look. "You know that's not what I meant."

"You mean me not to go," Endymion said flatly. "You mean me to turn down this invitation."

"That would be an insult."

"Then what-" he was ready to throw his hands up in frustration at his stoic general.

"They left you with no choice," Kunzite said. "They knew what they were doing."

"They?"

"She," he corrected himself. "Queen Serenity."

Endymion was quiet for a few moments. "Well, why don't you come with me?"

He took some satisfaction in the stoic expression finally cracking, as Kunzite's eyes widened and his face lost just a bit of its usual color. "I?"

"Actually, it was understood I would bring one of my personal guard," Endymion said, "it wouldn't be expected for me to go alone."

"And you wish it to be me?"

"Who else? Jadeite? He'd spend the entire time a nervous wreck. Zoicite wouldn't like being away from the comforts of home. Nephrite would -"

"No need to finish that sentence," Kunzite said dryly. "As flattering as it is that you pick me through sheer process of elimination - I will join you. If only to keep you out of trouble."

"There is a lot to be done." Endymion said. "Preparations to be made. We know next to nothing about these people." He shook his head, "Legends and hearsay only."

He did not like to ever go into these sort of things unprepared. "I want everything we can find pulled from the libraries, throughout the kingdom if you have to. I want to know everything I can before I go."

Kunzite nodded. "You are wise beyond your years," he said approvingly. "I don't think I need to worry about you after all."

"Sounds strange coming from someone only two years older than me," the prince answered, distractedly, "but thanks." He was already walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the Moon<strong>

The evening found Serenity pouring over books and scrolls, brow furrowed and silver hair falling loose over the table. Her hand clutched a pen that scratched and scratched over a parchment in front of her.

A warm hand closed over hers, ceasing the agitated writing.

"Do you need help?" Mercury gently intoned.

"I can't seem to translate this," Serenity said, "the language is so archaic, I can only find similarities or guess from context."

"May I see?"

Serenity slid the paper over to Mercury. The senshi looked at the paper, filled with random words, scratch lines, glosses and question marks. "_Destory... the one... in the end_... _she is_," Mercury read. "Serenity, what is this? What are you trying to translate?"

The princess looked up. "Do you have some free time right now? I know where there are more books. Older ones."

Mercury paused. "Going there is against-"

"The rules?" Serenity gave Mercury a confident half-smile, "since when do I follow the rules? C'mon." She took her friend's hand and had her halfway down the hallway before Mercury could form the words to respond.

"You may not follow the rules, but generally _I_ like to."

* * *

><p>Another book hit the floor with a thump and puff of dust. It sounded to Mercury like a deafening crash. She was sure they'd be caught.<p>

"Serenity," she hissed. "These books are very old. Could you show some respect?"

"Sorry, sorry," the princess answered, from her position teetering on a shelf. She was pulling through scrolls and books and leafs of paper purposefully, in the sparse light of the basement of the library.

It wasn't forbidden per se, since Queen Serenity felt, as Mercury did, that all information should be available. It's just that some of the things entombed in these books shouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Besides, they were valuable - Mercury cringed as another scroll fell to the floor haphazardly - and usually only scholars and academics with special passes were allowed within this area.

But Serenity, being Serenity, just shrugged and said, "I'm the _princess._ What could they need to hide from _me_?" and darted in like she owned the place. Which, Mercury reflected dryly, Serenity often believed she did.

"I'm just trying to find something in the same language," Serenity said. She jumped down, holding a weathered looking scroll and two moth-eaten books. "These look promising."

"What are you trying to translate, Serenity?" Mercury asked. Her tone had changed. It was now gentle, but firm. Mercury was a teacher, she knew how to get an answer from her pupil.

Serenity quieted. For a moment two pairs of blue eyes stared into each other as the starlight spilled from the small slats in the walls far, far above them.

Finally, the princess pulled something out of her dress, a thin, golden scroll. She held it out to Mercury.

"The prophecy," Serenity spat out the words as if they tasted bitter. "_It's real_."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Earth<strong>

"Are you still angry?" Nephrite asked.

The only answer he got was stony silence from the three men in the room.

"Oh come on!" Nephrite sulked. "It's not as if I didn't do my share of the work!"

"You didn't," Endymion said shortly. "Not even close."

Zoicite agreed. "You've been spending time with that girl-"

"-s", Endymion added. "Girls. Plural."

"_Women_," Nephrite cut in, "Show some respect. And I think you are just jealous."

"Jealous?" Endymion cried out. "Of course we are jealous! We've been cooped up spending fourteen hours a day trying to figure out fact from fiction to decipher the workings of a kingdom no one from Earth has set foot on for a thousand years and you are off doing something infinitely more entertaining."

"What about Kunzite?" Nephrite challenged. "He hasn't been helping."

"He's been taking over while I'm busy," Endymion bit out. "Things like tariffs, meetings, treaties, communicating with my parents. You know, little things like running the kingdom. Things you all will have to do while I'm gone, by the way. _Nephrite_."

"Hey, there are twenty-four hours in a day!"

Kunzite spoke up, hoping to diffuse the situation. "The amount of research you all managed to do in such a short amount of time is quite impressive."

"We had to search all our domains for stories and legends, as well as old literature," Jadeite said, a little boastfully.

"Not to mention scouring our libraries here," Zoicite added.

"And all that translating," Endymion said, rubbing his head. "I'm better with numbers than I am with words."

"Hey, I helped with that," Nephrite said. One doesn't study astrology without picking up some ancient languages - specifically from cultures that studied the heavens.

"There is still so much I don't know," Endymion said, shifting through the papers.

"So, you'll find out, won't you?" Jadeite said. "I mean, you'll _be there_."

"I don't want to arrive ignorant of the way their society and government works," Endymion said. "Especially if I am asking for help." For a moment his eyes looked hard. "It would just be what they'd expect of someone from Earth."

Nephrite flipped through some notes causally. "So there are tiers in the Alliance?"

"It would seem so, the eight planets in the highest tier and other planets and celestial worlds in a lower tier."

"And the Earth with no tier," Zoicite quipped. Endymion looked annoyed.

"And the Moon is the head of it all," Kunzite continued.

"Yes, ruled by Queen Serenity," Nephrite said, smugly.

"Oh, congratulations, you know something," Zoicite said.

"And she rules alone? No king," he added.

"It's a matriarchy," Endymion said.

"But what about an heir?"

"She has an heir," Jadeite said. "That's where the senshi come in. They are bonded to Queen Serenity's child."

"Seriously, Nephrite," Kunzite said. "Did you show up at _all_ to these research sessions?"

"What do you mean, bonded?" Nephrite asked.

Endymion sighed. "I'm not sure on that." He had a document in his hands, and he handed it to Nephrite. "Here's something that may explain that in more detail. Have fun translating."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the Moon<strong>

Mercury was better at deciphering the language of prophecy than Serenity was, but it was difficult even for her. She was remiss to take books from the library archives so she ended up writing what notes she could to take with her until too many hours had passed and she knew they'd be missed.

"Serenity," Mercury's voice was warning as they were posed at the exit of the cavernous room.

"What?" innocent blue eyes blinked back at her.

"This mess," the senshi gestured behind her.

Serenity pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Oh, yeah."

She wasn't used to cleaning up after herself. Someone else always came and took care of all her messes. But this time she was somewhere she wasn't supposed to be, looking at things she wasn't supposed to see.

Reluctantly, she knelt down and began to pick up the books and scrolls and set them back on the shelves in some semblance of order.

"Where did you find it?" Mercury finally asked. Serenity didn't have to ask what she meant.

"My mother talked to Sailor Pluto," she said, so quietly she could barely hear herself.

"That's not where the-"

"Of course not," Serenity said. "Sailor Pluto doesn't make prophecies. I don't know where the prophecy came from but mother always told me that the rumor wasn't true."

"You don't know that it's about you," Mercury said. "And you didn't answer my question."

"My mother went to see Sailor Pluto," Serenity said. "And I followed her."

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier in the haze between time and space<strong>

_"Hello, Princess."_

_Serenity sucked in her breath. "How did you know I was here?"_

_"You are sneaky," Pluto said, shaking her head. "Very sneaky. You aren't used to being caught, but this is my domain. Why did you follow your mother here?"_

_She swallowed. "I don't know. I wanted to." She couldn't see anything but a shadowy figure._

_"Do you always do just what you want to?"_

_"No one tells me no," Serenity said. It was the truth._

_Pluto didn't argue it._

_"Why did my mother come to see you?" Serenity demanded. Serenity knew Pluto didn't have to answer, and she was surprised when she did._

_"She visits me from time to time."_

_"Why?"_

_Pluto didn't answer so Serenity answered herself. "The prophecy. Is it real? Is it about me?"_

_Pluto looked at her and sighed. "I love you, you can't imagine how much."_

_Serenity was struck silent._

_"But I _like_ you much better when you are _her_."_

_Before Serenity could even open her mouth to ask what Sailor Pluto meant, she found herself back in the hallways of the palace. The little golden scroll was in her hands._

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Mercury was breathless. "Did you meet Sailor Pluto?"<p>

Serenity looked at her senshi. "No," she lied. "I didn't see anything. But I found this."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Earth<strong>

"So, did you know Queen Serenity's heir is a girl," Nephrite said, walking into the room with the document in his hand.

"Yes," Endymion said, "matriarchy, remember?

"Every Moon monarch has always had a daughter, as far as the line can be traced," Zoicite said.

"And all the senshi are women."

"_Yes_," Endymion said, "senshi are only women. You better have come in here with something we didn't know already."

"So wait. There is a princess and four women bonded to her. The entire line is women? The entire society is women-run and women-based?"

"_Yes_."

"Forget Kunzite," Nephrite said. "I want to go!"

"Get out."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the Moon<strong>

"Are you making any headway?" Serenity asked, walking into the room. She had been pulled away on official state business and couldn't obsess over the ancient words anymore. Mercury had promised to work on it in her stead.

Mercury looked up, face pale. "Serenity, this is silly and wasteful. Who cares what it says? I think every Moon Princess since the dawn of time has had a prophecy about them. I have a theory that very one may be all gloom and doom just to plant caution into their heads and make them rule wisely."

Serenity's eyes narrowed. "What does it say?"

Mercury sighed. "I only got through half of it."

Pale fingers took the paper from Mercury and Serenity read the words on the paper in horror. In a swirl of silver and white she was gone.

"Serenity!" Mercury called after her. "Wait! There is still half of it to be translated!"

Mars, Venus and Jupiter ran into the room. "What happened?"

The paper fluttered to the ground.

_She is the one who will destroy it all. _

* * *

><p>Venus found Serenity in the observatory, looking at Earth, like she always did when she was upset.<p>

She wrapped her arms her princess. "I think Mercury's theory about all the prophecies being negative makes sense. It's all bunk."

Serenity nodded.

"You have such great ideas, Serenity. Opening up the alliance, ending taboos, creating goodwill. You'll be a wonderful queen."

Serenity nodded.

"Mercury, Mars and Jupiter are working really hard on finishing up the translation. You know you only read the first half."

Serenity just nodded again.

"Should we go see how they are doing?"

She shook her head. "I think I'm going to stay here a little longer," she said.

"Shall I stay, too?" Venus asked.

Serenity nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Earth<strong>

"Okay, I translated this thing," Nephrite said. "It's from an account handed down from the last alliance embassy to make contact with Earth a few hundred years ago. It seems they got lost on their way to the Moon."

"And easy mistake," Zoicite said with a smirk.

"Anyway, it seems every planet-"

"Excluding Earth, of course," Endymion cut in, rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't say that, but okay, we'll assume. Every planet has a guardian-"

"It must mean senshi," Endymion cut in again. "Just translate that as 'senshi'."

"Are you going to let me finish a sentence Prince Pedantic? Anyway, every planet has a guardian born with the 'seed' of their planet within their hearts. That one guardian is then chosen to be a senshi. Conveniently, they are usually born within the royal families. So assume the senshi of the Moon Princess are also princesses themselves."

"Good to know."

"The bond between the princess and the senshi is different from, say, the loyalty between you and the shitennou."

"Because it's _magical_," Jadeite emphasized the last word and it made everyone laugh a little bit - they were working on very little sleep and all a bit punchy.

"Um, yes," Nephrite said. "Apparently, the 'seed' within their hearts resonates with the silver crystal and bonds them to the princess the moment they meet her."

"I thought the silver crystal belonged to the queen?" Endymion asked.

"It doesn't explain that. My guess would be the crystal reacts to the entire royal family," Nephrite said. "This was written before Queen Serenity's daughter was born, so it was all based on conjecture anyway. All joking aside, I'm really curious about this. I expect a full report when you return."

"What do you expect from someone who spends all night charting the stars to tell the future?" Zoicite said, laughing.

Nephrite rolled his eyes at his friends' laughter and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the Moon<strong>

"I have news," Mars greeted Serenity and Venus with, when they finally returned from the observatory. Serenity still looked pale, but calmer.

"News?"

"_I_ wanted to tell her," Jupiter said.

"It's going to be announced officially tomorrow," Mars said, "Luna just came in to tell us ahead of time so we could be properly stoic in public."

"It is really exciting," Mercury said, taking a break from translating to sip a cup of tea.

"It's the first time in, like, a thousand years!" Jupiter said.

"One thousand three hundred and two years," Mercury corrected.

"Since the last Terran set foot on the Moon," Serenity said automatically. The senshi didn't even raise their brows. Serenity's preoccupation and interest in Earth was common knowledge.

"Yup," Mars said.

It took a few moments, before Serenity's mouth dropped open. "You mean- an ambassador from Earth is coming... _here_?"

"Not just an ambassador," Jupiter said, her mouth twitching. "Royalty."

Serenity went white. "You are lying."

"Nope," Mars shook her head. "Prince Endymion and one of his personal guard. For a month."

"What does this mean, do you think?" Mercury said. "Will they bid to join the Alliance?"

"Earth would never submit power to the Moon," Mars said, her mouth twisting in what would be a sneer on anyone less beautiful. "They are too headstrong and proud."

"But surely he wouldn't come without being willing to make some concessions," Mercury said.

"It's a step forward in any case," Venus said. She looked at her princess thoughtfully. "Serenity, what are you doing?"

The Princess was frantically scribbling on paper, already having gone through two pages by the time the senshi had finished their conversation.

"Questions!" she said, "I'm writing down all my questions!" She stood, "I have to go back to the observatory! All my books - my research on Earth -" And she was gone again.

Although the princess was noticeably cheered at the prospect of meeting an actual Earth being face-to-face, the prophecy was not completely forgotten after that.

Mercury did finish translating it, realizing a few mistranslations here and there could change the entire meaning. Especially with prophecies being vague to begin with.

It ended up that there were a few different ways it could be finalized, but the girls picked the one they were most pleased with, and decidedly declared it canon.

_She is the one, after it all has been destroyed, who will save us in the very end._

* * *

><p><strong>AN.<strong>

Okay, no more "prequels" I promise. ha ha.

After this I want to go big. A huge event. Everyone's there. Lots of different POVs. Lots of different interactions. Lots of humor, lots of romance (because this lacks both, ha ha sorry.)

We'll see if I can pull it off, though.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN. **You'll have to tell me what you think. This is part 1 of a multi-part um, parter.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Earth<strong>

"Queen Serenity sent a few different types of invites," Venus said, studiously examining the paper she held in front of her.

"Not unusual," Kunzite remarked, leaning his arms on the balcony before him.

"They are all politely worded, of course, but they mean everything from 'we adore you, please help yourself to some crown jewels and also, won't you marry my daughter?' to 'don't darken the door of my palace if you know what's good for you' and everything in between," Venus explained.

"I feel like I don't even need to ask which one we received," Endymion said.

Venus smiled, folded the paper and handed it back to the prince. "This one does lean more toward 'don't darken the door'," she said, "although not the worst that was sent out."

"Figures," Kunzite said, shaking his head. "I'm surprised we received one at all, to be honest. She did request all communication with Earth be cut off."

Venus shrugged. "It's political goodwill to invite you to these sorts of things now that you've already been a guest of the Moon Kingdom within the past year. In any case, I suggest you send your regrets along with a gift of something very expensive and very impersonal."

"What are we talking about?" Nephrite and Zoicite walked up, their heavy boots pounding on the balcony.

"Princess Serenity's 18th birthday extravaganza," Venus said, spreading her hands wide and waving her fingers around in a show of great drama.

"She's having a birthday?" Nephrite sounded surprised. "She should have mentioned something."

"Or, no, wait," Zoicite said, "she should have mentioned something _else_ for once in the past month."

They both snickered.

"That sounded a little like you were insulting my princess," a new voice sounded from behind them all. Mars eyed Zoicite with a flare in her violet eyes. Behind her Jadeite shrugged a little bit, helplessly.

Endymion sighed. "Hello, Mars. A pleasant surprise, as always."

"Mars, honestly, half the words out of your mouth back home are insulting Serenity," Venus rolled her eyes.

"Oh, now it sounds like you are insulting_ me_!" She said in mock-anger, pulled back an arm, fire pulling at her fingertips.

"Okay! Okay! Enough!" Endymion held his arms out between the two women. "No fire play around my castle, please. Let's not find out how flammable it is."

Mars tossed her hair and shot Venus a smirk. "See you at home."

She was gone in a flash of light, and all eyes turned to Jadeite.

"So, seriously, you two are a thing now?" Nephrite asked the younger man.

"I guess?" Jadeite actually wasn't sure.

Mars may not be the only senshi with feelings for one of Endymion's generals, but she was the only one to act on it so far. Her people were a passionate group, she was no exception. Jadeite, for his part, never bothered to ask the raven-haired beauty what, exactly, they _were_. He didn't want to ruin what they had, and also, he was a little afraid of her reaction.

"Is that not allowed?" he continued, asking Venus.

"On so many, many levels of 'not allowed'," she answered. Then she found herself laughing, "But honestly, at this point, who is even keeping track anymore?"

* * *

><p>Looking back, they would never agree to whose idea it was to actually <em>attend<em> Serenity's birthday celebration.

It made the most political sense not to go. Especially for Endymion, who had the most at stake and the most to gain by staying away.

Nephrite maintained it was the prince's idea to go ahead and accept the queen's invite, while the others seemed to remember it was Nephrite who pushed for their attendance.

Jadeite recalled Kunzite agreeing rather quickly as well. Which was strange, because Kunzite did not have fond memories of neither the food nor the entertainment last time he was there, and wouldn't have been eager to repeat a visit.

Zoicite said that he was against it from the start, but no one remembered him putting up a strong argument to stay behind, either.

For about two weeks prior to the event, no visitors from the moon came to Earth, as the senshi and princess were all swept up in preparations. During that time, the men went back and forth on their decision, but none of them seemed to want to pass up the opportunity to visit the Moon Kingdom, and although the invite may have hinted that their company was less than desired, it was still, as Nephrite pointed out, an_ invite_.

So, finally, it was decided they would attend, represent Earth to the best of their ability and try to have a little bit of fun if they could.

That's how they found themselves in the hustle and bustle of the massive Lunar Palace the first day of celebrations, jaws agape at the fountains and gardens and pillars and dark, star-studded sky that stretched out above them.

**Meanwhile on the Moon**

**Day 1**

Everyone there was dressed finely, but in extremely varied clothing - and some of it very minimal compared to the modesty of Earth. Jadeite flushed and looked at the ground as a young blonde woman ran by him in nothing but a golden silk sheath.

Nephrite looked around him in wonder. "This place is breathtaking," he said.

"Everything here is about aesthetics," Kunzite remarked. "Not military advantage. Not even common sense sometimes. Just pure beauty."

Suddenly, a familiar voice called their names and Venus ran to them. She was dressed in a light yellow gown, hair down and flowing behind her.

"You came!" she said. She gave them a cheeky smile. "I should have known. This is crazy isn't it? But it's _organized_ pandemonium."

Venus touched her earring for a moment, her blue eyes going glassy for a second. Then she gave them another blinding smile. "How was your journey? The invite contained the magic for getting here -" a wink "-that's how I knew Queen Serenity wouldn't have_ truly_ mind if you showed up."

"Clever," Kunzite commented.

"Prince Endymion! General Kunzite!" Princess Serenity arrived in a whirl of pink and white, her gown was more ornate than they'd seen on her, and her hair was adorned with flowers and pearls. She looked flush already.

"It's good to see you again! Did you bring me a present from Earth? Is it edible?" She tried to peer around Endymion's arm to the gift table behind him. The table was already laden with golden and silver boxes and baskets and piles of things from all over the solar system.

Kunzite noticed quite a few eyes had followed the princess, and quite a few more were now trained on her as she conversed with the outsiders from Earth. More than a few looked very disapproving, and some low murmurs had fallen over the room. He cleared his throat.

"Princess," Kunzite bowed deeply, respectfully, and proceeded to introduce the other shitennou as if for the first time. Serenity responded in kind, as if she'd never met them before and was delighted and honored to make their acquaintance.

Endymion produced a small golden box from the table, "This is part of our gift to you," he said, "it is indeed edible."

"It doesn't look like much," she said, peering at the unremarkable brown pieces inside.

"Trust me."

Venus eyed it curiously, too. "A warning," Kunzite murmured to her, "it also contains some caffeine, much like the coffee."

Serenity started, a small piece halfway to her lips. Her face seemed to say she remembered what that had tasted like.

"Trust me," Endymion repeated. "You have to eat it quickly or it will melt in your fingers."

Venus watched Serenity's face curiously. "Wow," Serenity whispered, a flush appearing on her face, "that's... amazing." Serenity fingered her earring for a second, sliding her eyes over to Venus, who burst out laughing.

"Okay, now I _have_ to try it."

"It's called chocolate, and it's hard to get," Endymion was telling her, "So there isn't a lot of it."

"Guard that," Serenity said to Venus, pointing to the box, "I mean it. No one else gets any but me."

Venus rolled her eyes.

Serenity could no longer ignore the voices calling her name, and she smiled her farewells.

Venus kept her post by the Earth visitors and they watched as the princess made her rounds. She was greeted by an ambassador, a distant cousin, and little boy who declared his intention to marry her as soon as he was taller - and was rewarded with a kiss on the forehead - and then Serenity stopped and froze, her eyes on who had just entered the doorway.

"Oh great," Venus muttered.

With a gasp, Serenity took off like a shot, running across the room and stopping herself just short of launching herself into the arms of the tall figure. Instead, she seemed to remember herself at the last minute, and give a proper greeting only to falter into giggles and tugging on the other's arm with delight.

"So much for maturity and decorum in the newly eighteen year old," Venus commented, shaking her head.

"Who is that?" Endymion asked.

Venus didn't smile. "That's Sailor Uranus. Sailor Neptune must be around here somewhere, too, I suppose."

A high-pitched giggle made them both turn.

"How is Nephrite already surrounded by women?" Kunzite asked in amazement.

"Well, you make it your business to look rather unapproachable," Zoicite answered, "I pretended to be very interested in the plaque on the wall about the history of that statue over there when they came to talk, and Jadeite - well, they didn't bother with Jadeite."

"Are you going to say anything to him about that?" Mercury asked Endymion, as she walked up with the other senshi in tow, all dressed in gowns of their respective colors.

Endymion considered. "I'm not sure. It's nice to see Earth getting some goodwill at least."

Nephrite was clearly in his element, complimenting and flirting and causing many a blush and giggle.

"Goodwill, huh?" Jupiter asked, shaking her head with a smile. She met Nephrite's eye and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, ladies," Nephrite said, and began to make his way over to the others.

"Hello," Jupiter said, once Nephrite had disentangled himself form the gaggle of court ladies. "You must be Nephrite. I'm charmed." She smiled at him, widely.

"Uh, I, Yes. Of course. The pleasure is all mine." Nephrite felt foolish. Jupiter says hello to him and he turns into a stammering boy. The senshi just shook her head, brunette curls bouncing along her bare shoulders.

"Perhaps you will all sit with us at dinner," Jupiter proposed. "We'd love to get to know you all better."

"We'd love that," Endymion stepped in for Nephrite, who seemed to have lost the ability for human speech.

* * *

><p>This time, it wasn't just Kunzite who noticed the looks the other members of the alliance were shooting their way, for having the Princess' senshi act so friendly toward them.<p>

"Did you deal with this disdain the last time?" Zoicite hissed to Kunzite.

"No," he responded, "not really, but we dealt only with the Lunar court."

"You'd think they'd prefer us at the kid's table," Jadeite muttered, pouting.

"You're acting like you belong at the kid's table," Endymion said, elbowing the younger man.

Jupiter giggled. Nephrite smiled at her. He was forgetting to eat, with watching her. She was eating delicately, very lady-like, but her elbows kept hitting Venus on her left and Zoicite on her right. "Long arms," she shrugged apologetically when she saw him looking.

Nephrite felt like kicking himself, feeling like he should have some smooth comeback for that, but all he could do was smile. It still made her flush and look down at her plate as conversation floated all around them.

Princess Serenity sat nearby, with her mother, Luna, Artemis and a distant cousin of hers who was pushing marriage. She kept shooting subtle glances at the table with her senshi and the Earth visitors. Every so often, she'd brush her hand up to her ear, ostensibly to brush back wayward wisps of hair.

"She's pretty." A new voice at his shoulder made Endymion jump. A young blonde was following his gaze to the princess, thoughtfully. "A little skinny, though, don't you think?" She pulled out a chair and sat down. "I'm that one's cousin, by the way," she said, pointing at the senshi of Venus, who gave a tight smile in return.

"You're Prince Endymion, right?" The girl leaned her head on her hand, picked at the fruit in front of her. "Do you know, you are just _beautiful_."

"I-"

"I've heard those from Earth weren't, you know, good looking at all, but you _all_ are, just, lovely. I have a thing for that dark hair though," she turned her attention back to the prince. "Nobody has hair like that where I'm from. Are you rooming alone tonight? Shall I visit your chambers?"

Just about when Endymion was choking, Venus stepped in.

"Forgive her," Venus said, "Venusians are bold. Velora, I don't think he's interested right now. Earth folk are even more reserved than Lunarians."

The other girl, Velora, blinked in surprise. "Wow. And I thought_ Lunarians_ were prudes," she said, popping a berry in her mouth, and rolling her eyes as she left the table. "Think about it anyway," she called over her shoulder.

As soon as she was out of earshot, the merciless teasing began.

Venus stifled a smile as she glanced at Serenity, who seemed to sense her gaze. The princess sent a wistful glance in the direction of their table, and let her finger graze her earring again.

"_You seem to be having a good time_," Serenity sent to her friend.

"_The best,"_ Venus sent back_, _wondering if her sarcasm would register.

"What are you doing?" Zoicite asked, eagle eyes noticing the gesture.

"Communication devices," Venus whispered, pointing to her earring. "Princess Serenity has one, too."

He raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"It's really only for security," she said, "and only brought out for events like this. But it's handy for banter when I can't be at her table. I don't even have to speak outloud, just touch the earring and _think_ something very hard."

"Amazing."

The laughter from their table drifted lightly across the room. It was a happy occasion, at the peaceful time, and theirs wasn't the only table enjoying themselves. But it was the focus of one pair of aqua eyes nearby.

Neptune delicately put her napkin down on her plate. "They seem to know each other very well for most of them having just met," she commented lightly.

Uranus nodded, "Strange how that can be." She let her eyes dart to Endymion, and followed his gaze back to princess. She frowned. "Very strange."

* * *

><p>After dinner, each visiting planet entertained the guests with a traditional performance or show of talent.<p>

It was Venus' own cousin, Velora, who did the dance of the veils to an enthralled audience. She winked at Endymion, and Jadeite nearly fainted. Mars rolled her eyes and pinched his arm.

"That's the mild version," Venus informed Kunzite, when it was all over and everyone who could still breathe was applauding.

"The mild version," Endymion repeated back, shaking his head.

"Do you know that dance?" Nephrite whispered back to her and she nodded primly.

"Of course. And I'm better than her," Venus jerked her head toward where Velora sat, receiving compliments from various men of the court. "I'd make you all go blind. You couldn't handle me."

"You're blushing," Endymion told Kunzite. "I've never seen that before."

Kunzite scowled.

"Venus, did you really scold Serenity when she asked you to teach her?" Jadeite asked, remembering a story Mars had told a long time ago. Jupiter giggled, behind her hand. Mercury flushed, scandalized.

"Now you're blushing," Kunzite bit back at Endymion.

The group looked over at Serenity, seated by her mother. Velora was talking quietly to the queen and princess, receiving thanks for the performance.

Venus put a hand to her earring. _Don't you dare ask Velora to teach you that dance._

_I already did,_ Serenity said, _She said I'm too skinny._

A man and a woman from Mars showed off in archery, with flaming arrows and rings of fire.

"Can you do that?" Kunzite whispered to Mars.

"Of course," she murmured back. "So don't cross me."

"Oh, believe me, I wouldn't dream of it."

A woman from Mercury played a curious instrument, a harp that utilized water to create a haunting, echoing sound.

When she was finished, the princess from Mercury had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"It makes me think of home," she said.

"In a sad way?" Zoicite asked.

"Bittersweet," Mercury said. "I'm not wonderful with music. I mean, I can play of course, because I practiced. But it doesn't flow from my soul the way it does with some people. I do sometimes write lyrics, though."

"Really?" Zoicite said, with a smile.

"Why do you say it like that? Because you didn't peg me as the poetic type?" Mercury wasn't surprised. Most people considered her to be mostly about logic and numbers.

"No," he said, "because I did."

* * *

><p>The night air was cool, and Venus breathed it in. She stood alone on the balcony, looked up at the stars and the Earth hanging in the sky above her.<p>

She had been trying to hold a conversation with Jadeite but it was rather one-sided. He didn't seem interested in talking to her beyond small-talk and she finally let him to go find Mars. Now, that was a strange relationship, for sure. But Venus couldn't help but smile. Wasn't that always the way.

"All alone?" Kunzite always managed to find her when she was feeling reflective about something.

"For a precious few moments," Venus smiled. "But I need to find Serenity anyway."

"I think Endymion already found her," Kunzite said.

"They need to be careful."

Kunzite shrugged. "Everyone knows they are friends. If they acted like strangers people would wonder."

Venus nodded slowly. "You and me, though. We weren't friends. We barely talked. Now, it's like -"

"_We_ need to be careful," Kunzite said, he took a step toward her.

"Exactly," Venus said, she didn't back away.

"Because," Kunzite trailed off, waiting for her to finish his sentence. He had a small smile tugging on his mouth. Venus let her eyes slide to the side. He'd been this close to her, many times. They'd flirted, they'd danced, she'd teased him a million times in a million ways just to see his stoic face crack. For some reason, her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Because," she said breathlessly, her face raised defiantly toward his, "this is so, so many levels of not allowed." She echoed what she had said on Earth, just weeks ago. He recognized it and smiled at her humor, at her irony. His hand was threaded through her hair, fingers brushing the nape of her neck.

"Honestly, at this point, who is keeping track anymore?" he said, just before he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>"I'm really glad you came," Serenity murmured. "I didn't think you would."<p>

"I wasn't going to, I'm not actually sure why I did- Not the smartest move in my political career I think."

"Not the stupidest, either," she responded.

Endymion pulled away and looked at her, her eyes dancing with amusement in the starlight.

"I do believe you are mocking me," Endymion said, pretending to be offended. She only shrugged, pulling her dress back over her shoulder, finger-combing her hair back in place.

"This is stupid, though," he admitted. "It's risky."

"What is?" Serenity asked, perching on the railing of a nearby stairwell in the deserted area of the palace. He looked at her. "I'm serious! You mean coming here? Talking to me? Or kissing passionately near the libraries while everyone else is watching Uranian swordfighting?"

"The last thing." He sighed. "I was going to tell you - before I got distracted - but I think it would be best if we didn't just _act_ like friends while I'm here."

Serenity curled her legs up to her chest, titled her head curiously. "You lost me."

"No sneaking around. Not even at night. Not even when you think we're alone - not even in my chambers. I feel like every move you make is scrutinized, especially when it comes to me and Earth. I'm walking such a fine line diplomatically. I don't want to risk any harm coming to it." Endymion raked his hand through his hair, looked up to meet Serenity's eyes.

She was still eyeing him. "So, let me get this straight: when the risk is all on me, and my senshi, sneaking to Earth, risking our reputations and our safety, that's okay for you. But when it's risky for you and your political ambitions, then we're 'just friends'?"

"No!" he climbed the stairs until he stood beside her, took her hands in his. "No, no, Serenity, not like that at all. I just - I want Earth to be in good standing. Then one day, maybe we can be together for real."

"I see."

"This isn't me trying to tell you aren't worth it to me, this is the opposite. I want to be with you so badly, and I'm afraid of throwing it all away by being reckless."

Serenity was quiet for a long time, before she finally looked up and gave him a small but genuine smile. "Okay. I understand. We can be friends for a few days I guess." She kissed his cheek and jumped down from the railing to land lightly on the grass below. "Good night, Prince Endymion. Sleep well."

He watched her walk away.

She turned and against the backdrop of the night sky took his breath away. "I'll save you one dance at least."

* * *

><p>"An itinerary? Are you kidding me?" Nephrite couldn't believe what he held in his hands when he and the others returned to their guest chambers much later that night. "So many events there is an <em>itinerary<em> under our door?"

"What can I say?" Kunzite stretched, "Queen Serenity loves her daughter and wants to spare no expense in celebrating the anniversary of her birth."

"Oh, I'm sure this is about showering the princess with love and not about a display of wealth and prosperity," Zoicite said.

"Hey, if you've got it, flaunt it, I guess?" Jadeite said.

Zoicite and Nephrite rolled their eyes.

"Well, I guess the only thing we can be sure of is that our time will be... eventful," Endymion sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> Well, I'm not 100% thrilled with how this turned out but I think the next part should be fun... as this was mostly set up...

what did you think? ...? ...? ...?


	10. Chapter 10

AN. So it was pointed out in reviews that this isn't really a Serenity/Endymion fic, and I guess I agree. It started out that way but changed a lot. but I don't think it's a senshi/shitennou fic, either. I mean... there isn't a lot of that, either. (Only two of them have even kissed so far).

So I realized, I have no idea what this story is, then. Because there's really nothing. It's like 10 chapters of nothing. (This doesn't really upset me though! :)

I'm sorry, though. I mean, I realize there is nothing going on here. The fic where the lights are on but nobody's home. :-P

I am not fond of this part, though... But whatever. It's here.

**Day 2**

* * *

><p>It was mid-morning the next day before Serenity found herself with a small amount of free time, and very much alone.<p>

Gnawing thoughtfully on a fingernail, she made her way through the cavernous halls of the palace, eyeing the knots of people mingling together. For all the talk that this celebration was all about her, at the moment no one seemed to pay the petite princess much attention.

Serenity pulled on a tendril of hair by her ear, trying to decide if she felt annoyed or relieved at this. She guessed it depended entirely on who was paying the attention.

Suddenly, the princess's face split into a smile as she spied Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune walking gracefully down a nearby hallway. The latter was dressed in a blue drape, silky fabric flattering her delicate shape. Uranus was dressed in a men's military uniform of her planet, but not a formal one. They looked striking together.

Serenity hurried to meet them, not daring to call out lest she draw the attention of some dull but important visitor and be drawn into unwanted conversation.

"Hello, little one," Uranus said with a smile, when she appeared in front of them. "Happy birthday."

Serenity smiled. "I'm so pleased at the chance to see you again!"

Neptune gave her a kind look, "And us you, as always, Princess."

"Are you busy, currently? May I join you?" Serenity was already reaching for their arms, when Neptune pulled back slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Princess Serenity, but we were just on our way somewhere."

Serenity blinked, utterly shocked and more than a little hurt. "Oh," she stammered. Her eyes shifted to Uranus, who looked at her regretfully.

"We are sorry, little one. I'm sure you are busy as well. We'll see you around."

"Will you save a dance for me, Uranus?" Serenity asked, her smile not slipping from her face. "At the ball tomorrow night?"

The two women exchanged a long look. Uranus finally sighed and said, "Of course. It's your birthday and you are the princess, after all." She shrugged as if it didn't matter to her one way or the other.

Serenity watched them leave, feeling very rejected.

"You know, it is her _birthday_," Uranus said, darkly, as soon as they were out of earshot. She kicked a stone with her boot, and it skittered down the marble walkway.

Neptune smiled sadly, her arm curled around Uranus'. "I know. I'd love nothing more than to spend time with her, as well. But I think it's best if we keep our distance. We are here for appearance's sake only." She looked up at her companion, but Uranus' brows were knitted together, her gaze distracted by two figures standing nearby.

"Those men," she said. "They were watching our exchange with the princess just now."

"Prince Endymion and one of his generals, correct?" Neptune said. "They appear to just be talking together." She laughed softly, putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You are always so suspicious."

Uranus narrowed her eyes. Endymion sensed her gaze and looked up, blinking at the intensity in the senshi's eyes. He bowed slightly and she just shook her head coldly. "Just what do you think you are doing here, Prince of Earth," she murmured under her breath.

* * *

><p>"Hello, there."<p>

The greeting was soft, if lacking any formality or aplomb.

Endymion turned and found himself staring into unfamiliar stormy dark eyes at exactly his level. He blinked and stepped back, recognizing the figure as the one identified as Sailor Uranus the night before. He bowed and returned a respectful greeting, careful to conceal that he was aware of her real identity.

"You are from Earth, correct?" she said, still pleasantly.

Her tone was causal, but something about her made Endymion wary as he answered her questions about him and his kingdom.

He joined her in a stroll toward the courtyard, where people were gathered in small groups. There, Endymion met Kunzite's eyes, and the general nodded, keeping his distance but also a close watch.

"You spent a month here a while ago, that must have been lovely," the woman seemed thoughtful. "Is that how you and princess became so close?"

Endymion nodded. "Princess Serenity has always been very interested in Earth, so I was merely a convenient source of knowledge," he answered. "She's only being gracious to me in gratitude for information."

"Don't patronize me," she said, and stopped walking, meeting Endymion's eyes with a dark flash. "I see the way you look at her."

"Honestly," he tried to sound nonchalant. "She's my friend."

"You are from Earth," Uranus' eyes looked pained. "I know what that place is like, I know what plagues it and what will become of it. _My_ princess - our princess - she can't have anything to do with that."

Endymion was silent, regarding the woman before him.

"You need to stay away from her. And she from you." The woman's voice was firm. She obviously did not expect there to be any argument.

"Princess Serenity won't stop caring about Earth and its welfare. She is not going to do what you tell her to," Endymion paused. "She never does what anyone tells her to."

"I'm aware of that," Uranus sounded exasperated, whether at him or at her princess, Endymion didn't know. She met his eyes again. "So that's why I'm telling _you_. _Reminding_ you, really, to stay away."

He was silent again. It was really starting to piss her off.

"This is where you say you understand, and you agree with me," she coached, her hand on her sword.

Endymion shook his head, slowly. "I'm not going to make that decision for her."

"Stop acting like this is all on her head!" Uranus said, angrily. "Some of this rests on _your_ shoulders. Are you not also royalty, also guardian of a planet, also responsible? Can't _you_ also walk away?"

"Not from her," he said, softly.

He must have given away too much with those words, because that's when he found Uranus' sword against his chest. But he was ready.

At first it was all he could do to defend himself against her, and when he finally gained his footing he realized they were almost evenly matched.

Almost.

She was still better. And she was a senshi. She had powers she could call on at any moment and Endymion knew he'd be nothing but dust, most likely, and that's if she was feeling merciful enough to leave anything behind for his people to mourn.

He was dimly aware of Kunzite attempting to help him, but a circle had formed around them, and no one was able to enter the battle.

Outside his focus, voices could be heard, jeers and cheers and gasps. A woman was shouting, angrily, out of the corner of his eye Endymion recognized Uranus' companion from before, but he couldn't process anymore than that or he'd find a blade at his neck.

Until the circle shattered in a burst of silver light.

"SAILOR URANUS! STAND DOWN!"

It was a direct order from the crown of the Moon Kingdom, and Sailor Uranus obeyed instantly. She bowed gracefully, putting her weapon away and stepping aside. She had barely broken a sweat.

"Of course, Princess."

"Prince Endymion," Princess Serenity turned toward him, "As I am not your sovereign I cannot order you to surrender similarly but I hope as my guest you will also consider this display to be concluded."

He nodded, and lowered his sword as well. "My apologies, Princess."

Neptune was glaring openly at Uranus, shaking her head in disgust.

"I was barely touching him," she murmured in her defense, "I wasn't going to hurt him-"

Serenity overheard and walked right up to Uranus, meeting her eyes through a haze of anger. "Be that as it may, this was a despicable way to treat my guest, and my friend. How dare you think to just attack someone like that! At a peaceful celebration. Who do you think you are? What right do you have?"

Uranus blinked at the anger in Serenity's eyes and opened her mouth to either apologize or explain, but either way the princess had already turned away.

"Prince Endymion, you are here as a representative of Earth, a place that gets so precious few chances to disprove the reputation it carries to those in the Silver Alliance. How could you even think of tarnishing that chance with something like this?"

Endymion raised his eyes finally to meet hers. "Am I not to defend myself when a sword is drawn against me?"

Serenity was unmoved by his argument. "Do you think she would have spilt your blood? Here in my palace?" She shook her head; struggled to keep her voice even. "This was about pride, not about self-defense. You had a choice to pull your sword. Don't try to tell me otherwise."

"I'm sorry, Princess. It won't happen again." He bowed low, still out of breath, keeping his eyes on the ground. He didn't miss her sharp intake of breath or what she said next before leaving.

"So, _this_ you'll risk, I see" she hissed, only to him, her voice hitching. He wanted to respond, but she turned and walked away before he could.

"Wow, looks like I got off relatively easy," Uranus said, blowing blonde hair off her forehead. "What?" She called after Neptune as the other woman walked away in a huff. With one last warning look at Endymion, Uranus took off after Neptune.

* * *

><p>"So what is this game again?" Nephrite leaned over and asked Zoicite, much later that day.<p>

"It's similar to chess," the other man whispered back, "it's a game of strategy."

"Ah," the darker one nodded and leaned back in his seat, surveying the crowd. This was only one of the events of the day- a competition which would probably be fascinating to watch if one knew the rules of the game, firstly, and secondly, even cared for watching this sort of thing. It was really not Nephrite's cup of tea, in any case.

But Mercury was competing, and winning, in the challenge, having bested three opponents already.

Zoicite was there to watch her play, knowing she'd win. Nephrite was beginning to regret tagging along. Watching Mercury stare intensely at a bunch of round black and white circles on a checkered board might be fascinating for Zoicite, but Nephrite had the feeling watching Mercury do anything - reading the dictionary out loud, for example - would probably be fascinating to Zoicite. He covered a yawn with his hand, surveyed the crowd for anyone interesting.

The Lunar royals weren't there, but Mars and Venus were, in the front and center, to cheer on their fellow senshi. He wondered where Jupiter was, if she was with her princess, or her family, or maybe had made another friend. He watched Venus reach a hand up to her earring and look up in alarm. His eyes narrowed as she left the crowd with as little ruckus as possible.

"I'm leaving," Nephrite murmured to his comrade.

"Is something wrong?" Zoicite tore his eyes away from Mercury and looked alarmed at the look on Nephrite's face.

"I'm not sure. But you stay here, I'm sure it's nothing." And he left, to the mutters and glares of the other spectators, who knew that those barbaric Earth folk wouldn't sit still for such a civilized and intelligent event as this.

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Nephrite caught up with Venus outside and she gave him a startled and annoyed look.<p>

"What is what?" she snapped.

He tapped his finger to his ear, eyebrows raised with a knowing smirk, indicating not only that he saw her touch her earring, but he knew what it meant.

"I'm confused why a guest feels he needs to know the inner workings of-" then she just sighed and gave up the ghost. "Never mind. You all always seem to get involved anyway. It's Serenity. She needs me to rescue her from a ... situation."

Nephrite looked alarmed, and Venus just shook her head.

"No, it's fine. It's practically tradition at this point. She always sneaks off and does something stupid and rule-breaky at one of these things," Venus touched her earring and narrowed her eyes, "Yes, I'm talking about you," she said out loud.

Then she focused blue eyes back on Nephrite. "The past few years she's gotten better about not getting caught, however."

Venus began walking down the hallway toward the main hall and Nephrite had to hurry to keep up with her purposeful gait. "This time she and a friend decided it would be hilarious to re-create a stunt they got up to when they were ten and twelve years old. Only now, they are 18 and 20 and it's much less hilarious, as you can imagine."

She turned and corner and stopped short, Nephrite nearly bumping into her back.

Jupiter was already there, in a small room outside the kitchens. The taller senshi gave Venus an exasperated look. Then her green eyes shifted to Nephrite and she blinked, surprised to see him. For a moment she looked pleased, then seemed to remember where she was and sobered up quickly.

Princess Serenity and an unfamiliar young man were standing before a very red-faced older woman, in a kitchen maid's uniform, who was lecturing them in a raised voice about decorum and expected behavior and how that dessert they purloined was for the guests and dinner tonight. And what were they thinking?

The pair, for their part, were looking like they were trying desperately not to laugh.

"Who is that?" Nephrite asked Venus, in the quietest voice he could manage.

"Her cousin," she said, "third or fourth twice removed, I don't know. She was sitting with him at dinner the other night, too. I guess-" she was silent for a second, apparently listening to Serenity's side of the story, Nephrite noticed the princess had one finger gently resting on her ear. "I guess, she got bored and no one would spend any time with her."

Venus looked at Jupiter. "This is all our fault, apparently," she said, dryly.

"We got it from here," Venus told the head of the kitchens, who humphed and took off.

"Were you at the wine, too?" Venus snapped out loud, pulling Serenity away from her cousin and snapping her to attention. Her partner in crime took that as his cue to leave, hastily murmuring good-bye to the princess, who just gave him a mock-glare in return.

Venus shook her head. "That woman has been scolding you since you could toddle."

"And she keeps getting better at it!" Serenity added. "It was Calliope's suggestion to raid the kitchen, so you can go ahead and be angry at him instead of me."

"Was he serious?" Jupiter asked. Nephrite was surprised when she caught his eye and exchanged an amused look with him over the heads of the other two.

"No, of course not," Serenity said. "He was just joking but I pretended to take him seriously and by then it was just a battle of who would back down first. Neither of us did, so."

"You need to stop playing mind-games with that boy," Venus said. "He means to marry you."

Serenity rolled her eyes, "So do half the men here, and some of the women, too."

Again, Jupiter smirked at Nephrite. He felt like they were having their own private conversation, alongside the others'.

"Neptune and Uranus are avoiding me," Serenity was complaining to Venus, as they walked along the hallway. "And Endymion explained it's too risky to be anything but friends while he's here, but apparently 'friends' was a bit of an exaggeration because he won't speak to me at all except the briefest of formalities. Oh! Or to apologize for engaging one of the outer senshi in unsanctioned battle in my courtyard during peacetime."

Nephrite cringed with the reminder of the events in the courtyard. It was embarrassing that he and the guards besides Kunzite had arrived too late to intervene... not that they would have been able to do much against a senshi, and not that Endymion would have appreciated their help. But mainly their chief job was to keep him alive - not necessarily keep him happy.

Nephrite glanced at Jupiter, who shrugged slightly. "Sorry," she mouthed. But for what, he couldn't be sure.

* * *

><p>"Too bad you exhausted yourself fighting for real," Venus said lightly, putting a hand on Endymion's shoulder. "Everyone's talking about your skill in the battle earlier, you've impressed quite a few people. You would have defeated everyone in the sword-fighting competition this afternoon hands down. Mostly because Sailor Uranus didn't enter."<p>

He didn't look up from where he sat on the bench in the gardens, with his head in his hands. "I didn't enter anything," he answered. "We got the invite too late."

"Ah, yes," she said. "I nearly forgot, you were one of the 'we hope you don't show up' invitees." Venus smiled, sitting next to him on the bench.

"Who did win at sword fighting?" Endymion asked, lifting his head to make polite conversation. He had been interested to watch that, but hadn't dared to show his face since the fiasco earlier.

Venus shrugged her hair off her shoulder. "Ah, Serenity's cousin Calliope."

"The same cousin that she went off into the kitchens with?" Endymion asked.

"So you heard about that, huh?" Venus shook her head. "What, you thought you were the only man she sneaks around with?" Venus teased, elbowing him. He didn't smile.

"You're funny," he bit out.

She grinned. "I've been told."

"But yes, anyway," Venus continued, "you'll have to curb any jealousy, Prince, because she'll most likely end up taking him as her escort to the ball tomorrow night. Artemis refused to be her date this time, and he's usually her failsafe at these sort of things."

Endymion was still silent. Venus felt a little sorry for him. "Did you know Serenity and I are related?" she asked, changing the subject. "Only distantly. But still. Can you tell? People say we look alike."

Endymion glanced at her, shrugged a little.

"Actually, most of us are all related. Except you Earth-folk. Fresh blood and all." Venus glanced at him from the side of her blue eyes. "Has anyone asked you yet if you are here as a suitor for princess?"

Endymion looked up, finally met her eyes. "A few people," he conceded. He decided not to count Uranus in that number.

"What do you answer them?" she asked.

He blinked, surprised at her question. "I don't," he said. "When they ask, they don't realize I'm from Earth. As soon as I explain my origins, the question goes away."

"I see." Venus was quiet for a while. "I wonder why that is."

He glanced at her again, but before he could open his mouth to speak, she suddenly stretched and stood, giving him another, blinding, smile. "Well, perhaps I'll see you at dinner."

* * *

><p>"Truth or Drink," Venus explained, "is played thusly: someone asks a question. If you don't want to answer, you can pass - but you have to drink. If you lie, you drink. If you tell the truth, you don't have to drink."<p>

The generals eyed the bottle in the middle of the table with trepidation.

"It's strong stuff," Mercury warned.

"And what's that?" Zoicite asked, pointing the palm-sized stone glowing in the middle of the table.

"It glows red when you lie, and blue when you tell the truth," she said. "It's not exact, and tends to be finicky. It's terrible for trials and state business-"

"But it's pretty adequate for drinking games," Jupiter supplied, with a wink.

It was well after dinner, and most of the guests had "retired" for the night, although there were many who weren't asleep. Socializing had simply moved to bedrooms, gardens, and various other locations in the palace.

This society was not a conservative one.

"So," Venus took a deep breath, and surveyed the party around the table, which consisted of Endymion's generals, and the princess's senshi. The girls had used Venus's passageways through the walls to enter the men's rooms.

"Are you in?" Venus asked.

They were.

* * *

><p>"So why did you <em>really<em> sneak down to Earth that time, to crash the party?" Mars pressed her elbows into the table and looked at Mercury's blue eyes.

"To find out about Endymion's mystery guest." The stone flickered between pink and light blue. A half-truth. The consensus was she had to drink.

"Try again," Jupiter said, after Mercury knocked back a shot of the clear liquor.

"I was curious! I wanted to see Earth!" The stone flickered blue. Mercury flushed.

"And _why,_" Venus was the only one who didn't have a flush on her cheeks by this point, since she wasn't drinking as she had promised before, "did you go back?"

"Intellectual curiosity." The stone flickered pink. She drank.

"Try again," Venus said, her eyes sliding to Zoicite who was watching Mercury with an attempted poker face.

"Pass!" Mercury cried, and shut her eyes and she choked down another glass of that horrid tasting stuff.

Zoicite patted her back sympathetically. Mercury didn't admit that half the flush on her face wasn't from the alcohol.

* * *

><p>"Venus!" Mars pointed an unsteady finger at her blonde friend. "It's not fair that you and Kunzite aren't drinking!"<p>

"Someone needs to stay sober for security concerns," Kunzite answered, his arms crossed. Venus nodded.

"But Venus has been asking questions," Jupiter said, from her position leaning against the wall. "Hardly seems fair."

"Fine, ask me one question and I'll answer," Venus said.

"Where were you last night?" Mars asked. "Serenity said you took your earrings out so she couldn't call you and you returned very late to our rooms."

Venus was silent for a while, considering. Then she answered. "I was in the garden." The stone agreed.

"Alone?"

"That's two questions."

"Doing what?"

"That's three questions."

The others exchanged knowing looks, but let it drop.

* * *

><p>It was much later that night that Endymion returned to his rooms and heard muffled laughter and voices from the closed doors of the common area he and his generals shared.<p>

When he opened the doors, he realized he wasn't surprised to see the princess's senshi there, with his men. He was a little surprised to see them sitting around a table, intently staring at a palm-sized stone glowing in the middle of the table. A bottle of clear liquid sat next to the stone, half empty.

"Where were you?" Jadeite asked, from his position next to Mars. She had her head on his shoulder, her cheeks flushed.

"Nowhere special," he answered.

The rock pulsated and glowed a red. There was laughter.

"Liar," Venus said, smirking.

"How come Mars is practically in Jed's lap?" Endymion muttered, rolling his eyes.

Mars sat up, her face still flush. "I'm a very private person okay?" she slurred only slightly. "I don't answer any questions so I have to drink! And they know it! They are totally taking advantage of me!"

"Is it wise to get her this intoxicated?" Zoicite whispered to Mercury.

"Marsians have a very high tolerance. This is mostly an act," Mercury whispered back.

"Where's the princess, that you can be here, off-duty like this?" Endymion challenged. "Are you okay to leave her alone with so many strangers in the palace?"

Venus gave Endymion a dark look. "Serenity is with Artemis, Luna and her mother tonight. I think she's more than safe," she said. "Furthermore, just in case, I'm not drinking."

"Actually, that's a lie," a new voice said from behind them.

Nine heads snapped up in surprise.

"Not the part about you abstaining," Serenity said lightly as she breezed through the doorway she created in the wall, dressed in a nightdress and robe, with her hair down. "But the part about me being perfectly safe with Luna and Artemis. They are utterly useless guardians. And my mother retired for the night a while ago."

"What are you doing here?" Venus demanded.

"Looking for my senshi," the princess answered, sweetly. The stone glowed a steady blue, and Serenity raised her eyebrows smugly.

"And that's all?" Mars said, leaning her head on her arms.

"That's all," Serenity said. She didn't glance in Endymion's direction at all, although he hadn't stopped trying to catch her eye since she arrived. "As you can tell from the never-fail guidance of the famed truth-or-drink rock. _Honestly_. This game? Really?"

"You in?" Venus grinned.

She shook her head. "I came to fetch you."

"This is rich! _You_ fetching _us_ out of trouble!" Mars laughed, falling into Jadeite's arms.

"Tomorrow is my _birthday_," Serenity said, "can you please get some sleep the night before?"

With a tolerant smile, Venus began rounding up the girls to leave. It had been fun, but it was very late.

* * *

><p>"Are you still angry with me?" Endymion asked Serenity, just before she left to follow Venus through the wall.<p>

Kunzite took that as his cue to usher the other generals out to their own rooms, although he had to help some of them stand. Mercury wasn't lying when she said it was strong stuff.

"Yes," she said, firmly, turning her back to him with her arms crossed in front of her. Endymion noticed that the stone, which Venus had left behind, glowed a soft pink.

"Liar," he said silkily, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I think this might be bordering on 'risky'," she quipped, still not relinquishing her stubborn cross-armed stance. "I seem to remember not even one day ago you were telling me to avoid these sorts of situations."

"You are already here," he pointed out, reasonably. "The risk was already taken, if you think about it."

"Now that's a rationalization," Serenity said, turning in his arms. She gave him a small smile, lifted one hand to shift through her silver hair thoughtfully. "I hear you are quite good at that, actually."

"It's a talent I've been honing just lately," Endymion reached up and caught her hand, and the strands of hair woven through it. "Much like you and your talent for sneaking around." Here he actually earned a grin.

"I've been sneaking around since I could walk," she said. "Although, not to entire other planets," she considered. "That part is new."

Because he thought he'd go crazy if he went one more moment without kissing her, Endymion cut their repartee short, pressing his lips to hers. She responded for a while, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her body closer to his, before she seemed to realize something and pull away.

"I don't think this is acceptable behavior for 'friends'," she said, closing her hand around his and bringing it back down to his side. "And I'm hardly in appropriate dress. What if someone were to come by?"

"At this hour?" Endymion asked.

Serenity laughed, silvery sound. "Oh, darling, you are not on Earth anymore. You don't think some charming young thing might want to stop by the visiting prince's chambers, and see how they make them on Earth?"

Her eyes were wide and innocent, framed by dusky lashes, but her meaning was obvious. Endymion sputtered even as Serenity laughed again, wrapping her arms around his neck, loosely, apparently deciding the risk was worth one last trail of kisses from his collarbone to his neck.

"I actually caught sight of Velora headed here earlier this evening while Luna led me to my chambers," she said, mischievously. "I may or may not have had Artemis send her on some useless errand at my behest." Serenity looked up and met his eyes again. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not in the least," he replied, seriously. Somehow his hands found their way to her waist again, into her hair. It was more difficult than he imagined, resisting her. He kissed her again, even though she made a sound of protest, and pulled away - but not before pressing closer - just for a moment. Endymion was well aware she was doing this all on purpose. He was also sure that he deserved it.

"I should go," she said, stepping back and pushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Since you've already assured my safety from overzealous relatives of Venus," Endymion said.

She smiled. "Yes, exactly. My work here is done."

"There _is_ something I was going to tell you," Endymion said. "I thought you might be interested to know."

The serious tone in his voice made Serenity turn, wide eyes regarding his with interest. "What?"

Endymion feigned a yawn, and shrugged. "No, you are right. You should go. The news will have to wait until tomorrow."

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Don't think I don't know what you are doing. I invited that innocent look you are giving me right now."

"Venus claims _she_ invented it."

Serenity huffed and pressed her palm against the marble wall, pulling a doorway out of silver light. "Good night, Endymion."

"Good night, Princess. I'll see you tomorrow."

"If you're lucky."

* * *

><p>AN. yeah, idk.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**AN. **How is everyone doing?

This was so difficult to write. It's like running in molasses or something, writing these past two parts. And as such, I am not too happy with how it came out. But it's done. So that's something.

In good news, I found the cutest fic ever: 

Jewels of the Moon Kingdom by Kyralih It's in my "favorite stories" right at the top. It's so super-adorable. Anyway, pimping it here because I can't really anywhere else. I think if you like this story you'll probably like her's, too. Probably _more_, actually.

Okay here's the actual story. Again, sorry MOTM hasn't been up to it's usual "quality" lately. (and I use that term loosely). Trying to do a multi-parter may have been my undoing. AH HUBRIS. ha ha ha ha.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the Moon<strong>

**Day 3**

"Happy Birthday, Princess."

"Thank you! You're up early," Serenity commented at Jupiter, as the taller girl entered their common area. She grinned.

"Yes, I'm off to the arena to do some training."

Serenity laughed a little. "I'm surprised you are up to it, after last night."

"My philosophy is, sweat out the hangover," the senshi said cheerfully, as she left the rooms.

Actually, she was able to avoid most of the alcohol the night before. She didn't have much to lie about. It seemed as if Nephrite, did, however. He ended up passing on most of the questions, and ingesting quite a lot the clear liquid, although it didn't seem effect him very much. Apparently he had a high tolerance.

Jupiter had to admit, she was a little curious about what he didn't want to admit in mixed company. She'd have to ask him about it when she saw him next, she decided as she left the arena.

She was incredibly surprised to have her chance so soon.

Nephrite was equally surprised to run into Jupiter as he walked through the palace halls in search of some breakfast.

She looked startled, green eyes wide. A hand instantly went up into her disheveled hair, drying in curls around her ears and face. She flushed a little with the realization that she was a terrible mess.

"Excuse my appearance," Jupiter laughed it off a bit, not really embarrassed. "I'm surprised to see you out and about so early."

"It's true my companions are all still sleeping off last night," he responded, amused. "But I thought some fresh air might do my headache some good."

Jupiter smiled. "You know what might do it best is some food," she said. "Should we head down to the kitchens? The staff is in a tizzy already preparing for the ball tonight, but I can sometimes persuade them to share."

"That sounds like a plan."

She winked. "Give me five minutes to freshen up."

* * *

><p>Serenity spent the morning with her mother, Luna and Artemis. She enjoyed herself immensely. Usually her time with her mother was precious and limited to official functions and matters of state. This was simply a birthday meal, and they discussed matters both important and trivial.<p>

Queen Serenity asked after her daughter's senshi, recent activities and how she was enjoying the festivities so far. The younger Serenity filled her mother in on her latest spat with Mars, gave her unofficial opinions on some recent developments in politics, and giggled with Luna about Artemis trying a new hairstyle which they felt failed miserably on a few different fronts.

"Mother," the princess finally asked, carefully putting her cup down on the table in front of her, the porcelain clattering gently in the silent room. "Have you given any more thought to lending Alliance aid to Earth?" She lifted her eyes to her mothers' hesitantly, as if she expected impatience, or anger. To her surprise, the elder Serenity's look was merely thoughtful..

"This is a matter that troubles you greatly," the Queen answered.

Serenity knitted her brows and considered her next words. "I've always been concerned for Earth-"

"Since you were tiny," her mother remembered. "You've loved that planet. Like a jewel in our sky."

"You were the one who taught me our purpose to guide and protect the people of Earth if we could," Serenity said, her voice chiming with passion. "And when they finally ask for aid, we refuse! It just seems so... wrong." She frowned again, regarded her hands clasped in her lap.

"I can't speak against the Alliance," her mother's voice was calm, "you'll understand some day. However, I did not give up on Earth completely. After all, aren't Prince Endymion and his entourage here, celebrating with us?"

Serenity nodded.

"You've grown even more passionate about this, since his initial visit," Luna observed.

"Well, of course," the princess answered. "Now that I've meet them in person, it makes sense, doesn't it? Endymion carries so much responsibility for his people -"

"_Prince_ Endymion," Aretmis's reminder was gentle, but his eyes were shrewd when he corrected her mistake.

Serenity blinked, "Prince Endymion," she corrected herself, "Although I don't call him that when we talk."

"You are close," her mother met her eyes.

"We're friends," Serenity said. She never lied easily. It wasn't something she did, or was necessarily very good at (it was a skill Luna often said she needed to work on, actually, to become an effective head of state).

But, this wasn't really a lie, she reflected. She and Endymion _were_ friends. They talked for hours, laughed together, shared secrets - all those things friends do. She slid her eyes over to Luna and Artemis, who were exchanging glances. Serenity found herself fighting a nervous laugh, as she wondered what color the "truth-or-drink" rock would have turned if it was sitting in the middle of the table right now, amongst the various breakfast foods.

"It's very concerning to some members of the Alliance," Artemis spoke up, "Your close friendship with the Prince of Earth."

"Is it concerning to any of you?" Serenity asked, her eyes looking around the table. She was ready to be pleading or defiant, or lift a hand to her earring, wake Venus and beg for her advice- whatever she needed.

Luna and Artemis exchanged another long glance. "No," Luna finally said. "As long as you don't forget your place."

Serenity then looked at her mother, who smiled at her, a strange smile that didn't reach her eyes. Serenity didn't realize it, but the look she was seeing on her mother's face was the look everyone else saw - when her little daughter, the light of her life, wasn't nearby.

"Let me worry about that, dear," Queen Serenity said finally, reaching out and brushing a wayward strand of hair back from her daughter's face. "You just worry about yourself."

* * *

><p>Nephrite quickly learned by 'persuade them to share', Jupiter actually meant she'd hip-check the kitchen staff out of the way and whip something up quickly - and they were happy to let her, since there was always plenty left for <em>them<em> to share.

"So, tell me why _was_ everyone angry at you, just before Prince Endymion and General Kunzite's initial visit here?" Jupiter said, her hands curled around a mug of a warm, sweet drink. She had cookies spread on a plate in front of them, although neither had taken one yet.

He took a sip from his mug while he pondered her question uneasily. He could have punched Zoicite last night for bringing that up. Guess the smaller man was still angry over having to help Endymion with all those translations. The prince could get very petulant and stubborn when sharing a project. Nephrite rolled his eyes.

The truth was, he hated to bring up that he spent that time with two ladies of the court, pitting them against each other for amusement. He was ashamed, now that he looked at her teasing green eyes, as she bit into a cookie.

"I know it was about a woman, so you don't need to be coy with me. Like I'm blind to how you are? Even here?" She grinned and elbowed him slightly, like she always did, and a nearby serving woman bit her lip and turned away with a flush, leaving them alone at the small table in the pantry.

Even strangers could see what electricity they had between them. And it wasn't falsified or created by sly looks or smooth lines. Nephrite sighed. What was that saying? Fight fire with fire? For a second he flashed back to Sailor Mars and shuddered a little. But he guessed he could fight honesty with honesty.

"The truth is," he sighed, ran a hand through his hair. He starred into his drink. "The truth is, I do have a bit of a past with the ladies."

Jupiter burst out laughing, then remembered herself and kept a lady-like hand in front of her face while she giggled demurely. "Obviously."

"But," he stopped and looked right at her, "since I've met you, I haven't so much as flirted - well, okay, I've_ flirted_, but - no other woman seems to come close to you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Smooth."

"I _meant_ that."

"I could tell," she turned back to her cookie, playing with the broken half, spinning it on the plate. "Because you repeated yourself and stuttered and flushed." She didn't look up, because then he would see the flush on _her_ face.

"So what does that mean?" she said finally, looked up and met his gaze straight-on. "That you want to spin your smooth lines on me and do whatever it is you do to get those ladies of the court to fall for you?"

Nephrite threw up his arms in frustration. "I can't! For some reason around you, it's impossible."

Jupiter hid a grin. Not knowing where she suddenly got a rush of confidence, she stood up and walked over to him. "Well," she said, "that's okay." She put a hand on his shoulder and her lips to his ear. "I'm not won over by things like that anyway. I much prefer some stuttering and flushing and _honesty_."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close until their lips were almost touching. "I wish I was anywhere but here," he found himself whispering.

"You mean a crowded kitchen in the heart of the capital of the Silver Alliance?" she whispered back, amusement alight in her green eyes. "Not the best place for a first kiss."

She grinned. "I'll be back to your planet soon, I'm sure."

It was her parting shot. Jupiter decided a good exit was worth leaving half her cookie and drink behind. As soon as she was out of sight, she collapsed against a marble wall and held a hand to her chest, gasping for air with an amazed look on her face.

* * *

><p>Of course she didn't knock, just showed up in his room in a very risque golden sheath dress, hair spilling over her shoulders like a blonde waterfall.<p>

Endymion just thanked all appropriate gods he was decent when she decided to walk through the wall, as he had literally just finished pinning the last decoration on his formal attire for the ball that night.

"Good evening, Prince," Venus said, cheerfully.

"Good evening," he responded, warily. "With all due respect, may I ask what you are doing here?"

"The ball starts soon," she said and hooked her arm through his. "I'm your date. Let's go."

He glanced at what she was wearing. "Shouldn't you get dressed first?"

"Funny," she answered.

They walked down the hallway, her arm threaded through his. "May I ask you a question?" Endymion ventured.

Venus nodded. "You may."

"Where are my men?"

"Already there."

"Ah. And why are you my date again?"

She gave him a grin that seemed to show way too many sparkling white teeth. "Come on, Prince of Earth, you could do a lot worse."

There were two figures waiting for them in the hall, Endymion tensed when he recognized Sailor Uranus, standing beside another beautiful woman. Sailor Neptune, he guessed, from Serenity's description.

Venus pulled him to a stop beside the two women. They all greeted each other, properly. Then there was an awkward silence.

Neptune cleared her throat slightly, and pushed the taller woman forward. "Um," Uranus said, a frown still marring her face a little. "I wanted to... apologize to you. I should not have pulled my sword." Neptune nudged her again. "It was inappropriate behavior as a senshi, and I hope you forgive my dishonorable actions." Neptune nodded with a small, satisfied smile.

"Nor should I have responded as I did," Endymion responded. "I accept your apology and extend my own."

Uranus nodded and Endymion bowed. Although he could tell she meant her words, the ice in her eyes did not melt. He knew she still did not like him, trust him, or want him within one hundred miles of the princess. But at least he was fairly sure he didn't need to worry about her murdering him anytime soon.

He hoped.

* * *

><p>Endymion had to admit, escorting Venus to the birthday ball that evening was convenient. She knew everyone, which meant she had a keen eye on who to engage and who to avoid.<p>

Plus, he kept him aware of the whereabouts of his people.

Zoicite was making conversation with whoever he could, Endymion knew he was trying to read between the lines of conversations. A full report would be made after they returned home.

Jadeite was having trouble keeping the younger girls of the court away from him, he kept shooting nervous glances at Mars, who couldn't seem to care less, as she was in a deep conversation with Jupiter and two other young women over by the balconies.

Nephrite was also surrounded by women, but he seemed to be dismissing them left and right, which was unusual for him. He kept glancing at Jupiter, who also appeared to be ignoring him. She only glanced at him when he wasn't looking at her.

Endymion would never have noticed any of this, of course, had Venus not been pointing it out the entire cocktail hour.

Kunzite was always nearby. "How come she's not with you?" Endymion asked him.

"He doesn't dance," Venus said, in a mocking tone.

"You danced with Helena," Endymion pointed out.

"I can't believe you remember that, you were so drunk," Kunzite snapped. "And I did that to save you from discovery." He added, to Venus.

She laughed. "I'm here to keep an eye on Endymion," Venus said. "Keep him away from the wine. And the outer senshi." Here they both laughed, and Endymion scowled.

Serenity was standing on a dais beside her mother, next to Calliope, who hadn't removed his hand from her elbow all evening long. She had a perfectly pleasant expression on her lovely face, smiling at everyone she knew and waving at those who were particularly familiar.

When musicians set up to begin the music for dancing, she applauded happily and blew them kisses.

"She's miserable," Venus whispered to Endymion as they danced together.

"I know," he said, "I can tell."

"Yes, about that," she tugged his hand just slightly, indicating he should spin her, and he complied. They turned away from Serenity and toward the balconies looking out of the dark night sky. She put her lips to his ear again. "You are being obvious."

He sighed. "I'm not," he argued. "You just think I am."

She shook her head, pressed her body closer to his. "You haven't looked down my dress once."

Endymion's mouth dropped open for a second before he gathered himself and clenched his jaw.

"But you've been staring at Serenity nonstop since she made her entrance," Venus finished. She allowed him to twirl her out by the arm and pull her in again. He considered stomping on her foot, but dismissed the idea as childish.

"She's the birthday girl, the guest of honor, and the princess," he said. "Most people have been staring at her."

Venus smirked. Twirled so her back was to him, her arms crossed over her chest, her fingertips on his. "Most people aren't dancing with me." She spun back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're being ridiculous," Endymion said, "I'm going to step on your foot."

"You're practically whining now," Venus pointed out, swaying with him to the music. "Did you learn that from her?" She put a hand through his hair, making Endymion roll his eyes.

"Who are you messing with right now?" Endymion leaned in to her ear, "Me or my general?" And to her shock, he dipped her back until her hair touched the marble floor and spun her quickly around, once, and pulled her right back up until they were face to face.

She cried out in surprise. He grinned.

"I imagine I'll still shock you yet," he said. "But I think I'll leave you to find another partner for the next dance."

Venus patted her hair back in place, a surprised and pleased smile finding its way onto her mouth. Yes, she _was_ fond of this person, and considered him worthy of her princess. He'd be happy to know at least _one_ person did.

"Just as well," Venus told him. "I was being screamed at through my earrings that entire time and it was beginning to give me a headache."

They both glanced over to Princess Serenity, who still had a bland, pleasant expression on her face. She was talking to someone they didn't recognize, with Luna at one side and Calliope at the other. She was nodding along with the conversation and appeared completely unaware of anything else going on on the dance floor.

The one give-away was her left hand, gently resting beside her ear, brushing against her glinting earring. Someone said something funny, and Serenity laughed gently, and used that moment to turn slightly toward Venus and Endymion.

Venus waved and winked and for just a split second the princess's eyes rolled in utter exasperation but nobody caught it except for the two on the dance floor.

Venus smiled and turned toward her date. "She has a full dance card to night," Venus said, just as Calliope lead Serenity out onto the dance floor, "but she wants you to know you better dance with her at least twice. Even if you have to cut in."

* * *

><p>After dancing with some woman from Mars whose name he didn't remember, Endymion was just making his way back to Venus and Kunzite, when he noticed Zoicite and Mercury dancing together. They were both talking a mile a minute at each other, barely moving with the music, and laughing every so often.<p>

He shook his head. "And Venus says _I'm_ being obvious," he muttered. He made it back just in time to hear Venus say:

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go seduce Serenity's suitor."

Kunzite raised an eyebrow so high it practically left his forehead.

"Um, what?" Endymion asked from over her left shoulder. "Not to be possessive, but I thought you were here with me," he joked.

"Don't worry," Venus waved her hand dismissively, taking one more sip of wine before putting her glass on the table, "it never leads to anything more than him spending the entire time entranced with me and Serenity being 'legitimately' upset over it and giving her a reason to never speak about a possible arrangement again."

"I take it this has happened before," Kunzite said.

She bared her teeth at him. "Remember how I said we can't 'officially' threaten Serenity's suitors? These are our unofficial ways."

Just as she was walking off, Endymion caught her arm. "Venus, wait." he said, "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>"Did I just see Cal walk off into the gardens with Velora?" Serenity asked Endymion, after he finally secured a dance with her.<p>

"That's the first thing you want to ask me, the whereabouts of your future husband?" he teased, as he settled one hand on the small of her back, the other threaded through her fingers. "Yes, sadly, he's gone off to greener pastures."

Serenity gave him a withering glance. "If we were alone, I'd punch you in the arm for that."

"For the greener pastures jab?"

"For calling him my future husband," she stomped lightly on his foot, not caring if it was childish, "how dare you. I have better taste than that."

He spun her quickly out and pulled her back, maybe a little too close, maybe a little too quickly. Put his lips to her ear. "I know."

"Tell me what you were going to tell me," Serenity said, stepping back, adjusting her breath. "Your news."

"Last night, while our loyal guardians were playing drinking games," he paused here while she smothered a giggle, "I went and talked to your mother."

"My mother? Why?" She leaned closer, so he shifted the position of the dance, swayed slowly to the music so they could better talk.

"I wanted to know if I could officially be considered as candidate for your hand in marriage," he said it causally but it was such a shock she actually stopped dancing. He had to push her a little so she snapped to and blinked, swallowed, steadied herself and moved again the music.

Endymion continued as if the interruption had not happened. "To my utter shock, she was open to considering it, depending on how events on Earth unfold. Earth isn't in the Alliance, but that is not a determent to a marriage contract, actually it is a damn good reason for one, if you think about it. Still, it's technically forbidden, so laws would need to be written, which involves voting and councils. And we'd still have to convince my people, your people. There are a lot of challenges. But I wanted to put it out there."

"So," Serenity drew that syllable out for a while, taking it all in, "what you are saying is... you want to marry me?"

"Yes. That is, if you'll have me."

"I'll think about it," she said lightly. In truth, that point was moot, they'd talked about marriage before. "And everyone knows?" she still looked shocked. Delighted, but shocked.

He laughed a little. "Well, your mother does, anyway."

"What - what did you tell her?" Serenity stuttered. "For your reasons. That it makes political sense?"

"That I love you."

Serenity flushed, and stole a glance at her mother who was deep in conversation and appeared completely unaware of anything else going on on the dance floor. Which the princess figured meant her mother was watching her very closely right now. "I think she probably liked hearing that," she murmured, her heart still pounding in her chest.

"I couldn't tell. I was afraid for a bit," he admitted.

Serenity felt like laughing and crying at the same time, like screaming from the rooftops or running around the palace, like she had just drank twenty containers of that 'coffee' liquid. She wanted to burst open and tell everyone she knew that she might be able to actually marry the person she loved. This was practically miraculous.

But then again...

"Does this mean I can't sneak down and see you anymore?" she asked.

The music livened up a bit, and Endymion realized the song would almost be over.

"I hope not," he lifted her hand, and put his other hand on her waist, turning her quickly with a grin. "First of all, your senshi aren't going to stop showing up on my doorstep at all hours uninvited and seeing you is really the only thing that makes that tolerable."

She laughed.

"And secondly, this whole courting you thing is going to be next to impossible - as my planet is forbidden and quite looked down upon. Even if you accept my proposal, there is a lot that has to happen before we could be married. It could take years."

"Years! That's a long time to go without seeing you," she cried.

"Point. Besides which, we'd be expected to -"

"Act with decorum," she bowed her head and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Precisely."

The song ended then. "Princess, thank you so much for this dance." He bowed.

"So, you return home tomorrow morning, Prince," she confirmed.

"Yes."

She nodded, whispered in his ear. "So, I'll see you tomorrow night."

He smiled.

Outside, the fireworks were starting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Aaaaaand we're now officially in anime canon now where they were engaged to be married for some reason even though it was forbidden and you were like "how does that work?" ha ha. I sorta had the idea to swing into that for a while now. At least this arch is finally over. It was harder than I thought it would be and turned out worse than I expected it would. O.o but. done.


End file.
